Inevitable Desastre
by Cloud u
Summary: Cuando Abril es noqueada por Mickey queda locamente enamorada de Raphael y Donnie tiene que ayudarle a que deje de amarlo pero, ¿qué pasara entre Raph y Abril mientras Donnie intenta ayudarlo? Raphril.
1. Chapter 1:Accidentes

-¡Wow, enserio me la regalas!- dijo Miguel Ángel a Leo.

\- Claro ya no la voy a usar, aparte creo que ya no sirve.

Le había regalada una vieja cámara de video. Era una tarde tranquila en la guarida y las cuatro tortugas estaban limpiando ya que en un rato Abril y Casey iban a ir a la guarida para ver una película y comer pizza, todos ayudaban excepto Raphael, él estaba leyendo un cómic viejo.

\- No importa, le diré a Donnie que la repare.

\- Genial Leo, acabas de arruinarnos la vida dándole esa cosa a Mickey.- dijo Raphael sin despegar la vista del cómic.

\- ¡Si funciona!- empezó a grabar.

En ese momento entró Donnie muy feliz con una caja de chocolates y flores.

\- Chicos, tengo buenas noticias, hoy le voy a decir a Abril lo que siento por ella.

\- ¡Felicidades hermano!- dijeron Leo.

\- No tienes oportunidad con ella, ya supérala lo suyo nunca va a ser.- dijo Raphael ya irritado. No le molestaba la idea de que su hermano se enamorara pero la idea que creyera que tenía oportunidad con Abril era totalmente estúpida.

\- No le hagas caso Donnie, está celoso porque él estará solo para toda su vida.- dijo Mickey

\- Yo no estoy celoso, sólo digo que lo de ustedes nunca va a funcionar.

\- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Donnie y sabía que se arrepentiría de la respuesta.

\- No creo que haga falta recordártelo.

\- Ya basta, los dos. Donnie, todo irá bien contigo y Abril, y Raph, deja de molestar.

\- Oye, yo sólo quería ayudar a que habrá los ojos.

\- Me dejas grabarlo con mi cámara nueva

\- Hola chicos.

Era Abril, Donnie rápidamente escondió los regalos. Todos se le quedaron viendo muy nerviosos, esperando que no haya visto ni escuchado nada.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

\- Para nada Abril, oye ¿quieres ir a mi laboratorio? Hay algo que quiero decirte.- dijo Donnie

\- Claro, sólo déjame ir a ver a Splinter, quiere hablar conmigo.-Dijo Abril

\- ¿Dónde está Casey?- preguntó Leonardo.

\- Le dijeron de último momento que tenía que ir a ver a sus abuelos a New Jersey, por eso no pudo venir, creo que va a quedarse allá un mes, por las vacaciones.

"Demonios", pensó Raphael, "ahora Casey me va a dejar aquí solo por todo un mes, él era el único con el que podía desahogarse. Ya tenía todo un verano planeado con él, habíamos hecho muchos planes juntos y ahora me ha dejado solo"

Pensó tanto en eso que no se había dado cuenta de que Abril ya había entrado en el laboratorio con Donnie. Le estaba enseñando un nuevo invento que no era tan nuevo como decía, estaba empezando a sudar de los nervios y preparando las flores para la sorpresa.

\- Que interesante, ¿había algo que querías decirme?

\- Sí, emm… quería decirte que…- una especie de alarma empezó a sonar en el laboratorio. Era el comunicador Krang. Donnie estaba enojado porque había sido interrumpido.

\- ¿Qué pasa Donnie? Creímos oír el comunicador Krang.- dijo Leo mientras todos entraban al laboratorio incluyendo a Splinter.

\- No es nada, debe ser una falsa alarma. Abril quería decirte que…- fue interrumpido.

\- Nunca hay falsas alarmas, Donatello.- dijo Splinter.

\- Sensei tiene razón, hay que ir a investigar.- enojado, Donatello aceptó. Todo el equipo se preparaba para salir cuando Abril se ofreció para ir a ayudar.

\- Para nada Abril, es muy peligroso.- dijo Leonardo ya preparado para ir.

\- Pero…- antes de poder terminar la frase los cuatro hermanos desaparecieron en la oscuridad de las alcantarillas.

Iban brincando por las azoteas de Nueva York bajo la luz de la luna, mientras Miguel Ángel llevaba su cámara le pregunta a su hermano:

-Y… ¿cómo te fue con Abril?

\- No pude decirle nada porque el maldito comunicador empezó a sonar.

\- Te lo dije, el universo no quiere que estén juntos.- dijo Raphael.

\- Silencio, creo que oí algo.- dijo Leonardo y en efecto, una nave Krang invisible pasaba por encima de ello s. En cuanto pasó empezaron a bajar Krangdroides y la pele a empezó.

Donnie logró enviar la nave fuera de la ciudad mientras sus hermanos peleaban. En ese momento un Krang iba a atacar a Mickey que estaba grabando cuando alguien lo salva.

\- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Abril.

\- ¡Abril!, ¿qué haces aquí? Te dijimos que no podías venir.- dijo Raphael mientras le cortaba la cabeza a un Krang.

\- No podía quedarme en la guarida sin hacer nada.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que terminaran de destruir robots y Abril había sido de mucha ayuda.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Donnie a Abril.

\- Sí, no te preocupes por mí.

\- Bien hecho chicos, denme esos tres- las chocaron- Tú también Abril, ven…- se acercó demasiado a ella y estuvo a punto de caer de la azotea.

-Cuidado Mickey.- le dijo ella ya cansada y Mickey no dejaba de grabar. En ese momento le dio la espalda a Abril para felicitar a sus hermanos pero en el momento en que abrió sus brazos y golpeó a Abril y ésta cayó.

Sus hermanos sólo se le quedaron viendo aterrados y empezaron a bajar. Buscaron desesperados hasta que Raph la encontró en un contenedor de basura.

\- Aquí está. Creo que todavía respira.

\- Hay que llevarla a la guarida para revisarla.- dijo Leo y después de eso la sacaron y la llevaron a casa.

Ya en la guarida Donnie la llevó al laboratorio donde la revisó para ver que no tuviera nada malo y al parecer no, sólo estaba noqueada por el gran golpe que tenía en la cabeza-

\- ¿Qué te pasa Mickey? ¿Estás loco o qué?- preguntó Donnie gritando

\- No es mi culpa, ella estaba muy cerca de la orilla.

\- No importa Donnie, sólo hay que esperar a que despierte.- le dijo Leo.

\- Si es que despierta.- dijo Raphael en modo burlón- voy a comer algo pizza que sobró en la concina ¿alguien quiere?

\- No yo voy a jugar videojuegos.- le dijo Mickey.

\- Jugaré contigo, no tengo nada que hacer.- le respondió Leo.

\- Tengo que cuidar a Abril, pero también tengo que arreglar el Tortu-móvil, creo que haré eso.- dijo Donnie.

\- Muy bien, más pizza para mí.- dijo Raphael y todos salieron dejando a Abril sola en el laboratorio.


	2. Chapter 2: Un mal entendido

**Antes que nada quiero agradecer a los que han estado leyendo. Aunque me tarde sé que quedarán satisfechos con la historia. Síganla y si les gusta denle fav.** **J**

* * *

Raphael estaba en la cocina buscando con que condimentar su pizza. Estaba algo preocupado por Abril pero sabía que ella estaría bien con los cuidados de Donnie.

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio se oyó un gemido de dolor, era Abril que ya había despertado, le dolía mucho la cabeza por el golpe que ella no recordaba. No había nadie en aquel lugar y decidió ir a explorar no vio a nadie, s in embargo Donnie estaba en la cochera reparando el Tortu-móvil, como la estaba soldando no logró escuchar cuando Abril despertó.

Abril pasó a la cocina donde encontró a Raphael:

\- ¿Dónde dejaron las anchoas?- estaba buscando en la estantería, dándole la espalda a Abril.

\- Hola Raph…- le dijo poniéndole los ojos encima y con una tierna sonrisa.

En ese instante encontró las anchoas en un frasco y volteó, le dio un golpe al corazón que calló de la estantería y levantó rápidamente:

\- ¡Abril! Hola, ¿te sientes bien? Te diste un buen golpe.- dijo Raphael casi como si sus palabras no pudieran salir de su boca intentando abrir el frasco.

\- Mmm… sí, estoy bien- dijo sin quitarle los ojos de encima con una mirada seductora y se fue acercando lentamente a él. Raph se empezaba a sentirse incómodo.- Oye, me preguntaba si no quisieras pasar un tiempo de calidad conmigo.

Ya estaba muy cerca de Raphael. Cuando él escuchó eso logró abrir el frasco de repente, sonando ese horrible sonido incómodo.

\- Abril, ¿segura que te sientes bien?

\- Me siento muy bien…- intentó besarlo pero Raph fue más rápido y logró esquivarla. Abril de lo intentó otra vez pero Raph empezó a correr y Abril detrás de él.

Raphael empezó a pedir ayuda gritando, todos en la alcantarilla lo escucharon. En ese momento Raph chocó con Leo y Mickey.

\- ¡Chicos, Abril se volvió loca! Ella intentó besarme y después…- fue interrumpido por uno de sus hermanos.

\- Cálmate Raph, ¿dónde está Abril?- dijo Leo confundido y con seriedad.

\- La última vez que la vi estaba en la cocina.- contestó Raph muy agitado.

\- ¡Oigan!, Abril no está, ¿la han visto?- se escuchó una voz al fondo. Era Donnie.

\- Wow, después de todo Raph no se estaba volviendo loco.- dijo Mickey en tono de burla. Raphael estuvo a punto darle un golpe pero Leo lo bloqueó y se dirigieron a la cocina.

\- Raph dijiste que Abril trató de besarte.- Miguel Ángel para burlarse de que Raphael se estaba volviendo loco pero sólo logró que Donnie se enojara. Raphael volteó a ver a su hermano menor le dio un empujón para que se callara. Volteó a ver a Donnie y vio que lo miraba muy enojado.

\- ¿Qué hiciste qué?- preguntó Donnie alterado.

\- Yo hice nada ella fue la que…- volvió a ser interrumpido.

\- Shhh… ¿oyeron eso? Creo que bien del dojo.- dijo Leo y se puo en guardia. Sus hermanos hicieron lo mismo. Fueron entrando lentamente al dojo y encontraron a Abril entrenando con Splinter (ya habían terminado).

\- Abril, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿te sientes bien?- le preguntó Donnie.

\- Splinter quería practicar un poco conmigo y darme un poco de té para que me sintiera mejor.- le contesto con una linda sonrisa.- Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, aún tengo que hacer mi tarea de verano y conseguir un libro.

\- Pero ¿segura que te sientes bien?- le preguntó Donnie. Sus hermanos aún miraban confundidos.

\- Donnie, estoy bien. Adiós chicos.- se dirigía a la salida pero en eso se detuvo y se puso al lado de Raphael- Adiós Raph.- le dio un beso tierno en la mejilla y salió de la alcantarilla. Donnie fue detrás de ella para preguntarle por lo del beso. Sus hermanos y Splinter lo siguieron, querían la respuesta.

\- ¿Qué fue eso Abril?- preguntó Donatello algo preocupado.- ¿Por qué lo besaste?

\- ¿No es obvio?- preguntó Abril casi como si ellos supieran la respuesta- Es mi novio.- eso basto para que Donnie explotara dentro de su cabeza.

\- ¿Hay algo que no sé?- preguntó Splinter mirando a los cuatro hermanos con mucha seriedad. Raphael, al igual que sus hermanos, estaba atónito con el beso y por la razón por la que se lo había dado.

Se quedaron en la sala para averiguar el por qué pensaba eso.

\- Se los dije, Abril se volvió loca.- dijo Rapahel muy enojado- Le hiciste algo en la cabeza Mickey.

\- Yo no hice nada.- contestó. Donnie estaba buscando información en su Laptop y los demás estaban tratando de sacar conclusiones.

\- Chicos, creo que encontré algo miren dice: "Algunas personas pueden sufrir accidentes en los cuales reciban golpes en la cabeza por los cuales pueden sufrir varios problemas o hasta la muerte. En algunos casos el golpe puede ser tan fuerte que haga que la persona alucine o creé recuerdos falsos" Creo que es lo que le pasa a Abril. Tal vez ella por el golpe que se dio recuerda que Raph es su novio y que está enamorada de él.

\- Entonces hay que decirle que no es cierto.- dijo Rapahel- Que se golpeó la cabeza y que piensa eso.

\- No lo creo Raph, tal vez pueda llevarla a la demencia.- le dijo Leo

\- Leo tiene razón.- dijo Donnie- sería muy peligroso, pero tal vez yo podría hacer una especie de "recuperador de memoria" con células madre pero mientras tanto tendremos que seguirle la corriente. Y aunque me duela decirlo, tú también Raph.

\- Raph tiene novia.- dijo Miguel Ángel en tono de burla.

\- ¡No es mi novia!- contestó y se fue enojado a su cuarto.

* * *

 **N/A: Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo, quiero alargar un poco la historia por eso este capítulo es más largo. Perdón Por tardarme pero prometo subir más seguido y espero mucho que les guste y gracias a los que han seguido. Denle fav. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Incómodo

**Aquí está el nuevo capítulo y como siempre gracias a los que la siguen y les ha gustado. No soy dueño de TMNT.**

* * *

No habían visto a Abril desde hace un par de días y Raphael esperaba que no viniera hasta que Donnie terminara el suero. No le gustaba la idea de fingir que era su novio y más porque era la chica que les gustaba a su hermano y a su mejor amigo.

\- ¡Hola chicos!, ya vine.- era la voz de Abril, ¿qué estaba haciendo aquí? El deseo de Raph no se había cumplido.

\- Abril, ¿qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Leo algo preocupado.

\- Yo la llamé-contestó Mickey- la última vez que vino no pudimos tener nuestra noche de películas.

Raph estaba gritando dentro de su cabeza y queriendo golpear a su hermano menor pero tenía que contenerse, era hora de fingir algo que no era.

\- Me parece bien, ¿qué película vemos?- le preguntó Donnie muy confiado.

\- La que ustedes quieran, aunque me gustaría de terror.- dijo Abril. Raphael no quería salir a la sala porque sabía lo que le esperaba allá afuera. No tenía a donde ir, estaba encerrado en la cocina y no había escapatoria.

\- Ven Abril, ayúdame a cocinar palomitas en lo que Donnie y Leo buscan una película.- Raph oyó la voz e Mickey acercándose con Abril a la cocina. En fondo sabía que Mickey lo estaba haciendo al propósito, llamar a Abril para que viniera a la guarida y luego llevarla a donde él estaba.

\- Hola cariño.- dijo Abril muy dulce mirando a Raphael a los ojos. Se fue acercando a él como si fuera a abrazarlo pero no fue así, en vez de eso le dio un beso rápido que ni Raph pudo esquivar. Fue un beso tierno pero Raph no sintió nada, le dio mucha pena y sus mejillas le quedaron rojas, que bueno que Donnie no había estado ahí para ver eso.

\- Ho-ola, Abril.- dijo Raph tartamudeando.

\- Ese será el primer video que pondré en mi blog.- dijo Mickey apuntando la cámara a donde ellos estaban.

\- ¡Baja eso Mickey!- dijo Raph con mucho coraje.

\- No te preocupes, le quitare la cinta cuando no se dé cuenta.- contestó Abril muy dulcemente.

Abril y Mickey se quedaron preparando las palomitas y descongelando la pizza que había sobrado en la mañana.

Raphael salió aún muy incómodo de lo que había pasado en la concina, eso no se lo esperaba nunca imaginó dar su primer beso así y mucho menos con ella. Le había dejado un sabor dulce en la boca por el lápiz labial que Abril usaba, Raph estaría bien si no hacía eso otra vez y mucho menos si lo hiciera en frente de Donnie o Casey.

\- ¡Aquí viene la comida!- grito Mickey llegando con una charola con palomitas, pizza y soda. La dejó en el suelo para que todos eligieran lugar.

Mickey se quedó acostado en el suelo boca abajo, Raphael ya estaba sentado en la orilla del sofá, estaba recargado en su brazo esperando la película, Abril se apresuró para tener un lugar junto a él y al llegar se acurrucó junto a él. Raphael sentía los celos de Donnie a lo lejos, él llegó para sentarse junto a Abril. Leo se sentó junto a Donnie.

\- ¿Qué película vamos a ver Leo?- preguntó Mickey.

\- Se llama "Terror en el sótano"- le contestó.

La comida se acabó rápido, casi a la media hora en que había empezado la película. Era algo larga y querían durar los mayores tiempos posibles despiertos.

Por más que Donnie intentaba hacer que Abril le pusiera atención no funcionaba, pues ella estaba muy acurrucada en el brazo de Raph lo cual lo incomodaba mucho, tanto que en una parte de la película intento quitarlo pero era inútil, pues Abril se asustó e hizo que quedara aún más aferrada a él.

Después de unas horas Raph vio que no había nadie en la sala a excepción de Abril y él. Ya era más de media noche y la película había acabado al parecer Raphael se había quedado dormido al igual que Abril, que yacía acostada junto a él en el sofá.

Intentó levantarse para irse a dormir a su cuarto pero no quiso despertar a Abril, en lo cual falló porque en cuanto se levantó Abril despertó.

\- Humm… ¿qué hora es?- preguntó Abril medio dormida.- Tengo que llegar a casa.- dijo con un gran bostezo.

\- Es más de media noche. Si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir, ya es tarde y no es seguro.- le dijo Raph algo inseguro de lo que decía. Sólo intentaba seguirle la corriente como dijo Donnie.

\- Gracias Raph.

\- De nada.

Abril tomó su bolso y fueron a las habitaciones, ambos estaban a punto de entrar y Raph ya se sentía libre pero entonces Abril gruño de enojo:

\- ¡Demonios!- gruño Abril.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Raph intentando ser amable.

\- Encargué un libro en la biblioteca y era de los últimos que quedan en el mundo y hoy era el último día para poder recogerlo y no fui por él.

\- ¿Y?- preguntó Raph con mucha ironía.

\- ¿Y?- repitió- es un libro muy especial para mí y quería volver a leerlo como ensayo de la tarea de literatura y ahora tendré que leer otro clásico pero se tardan en llegar un mes.

Raph sabía que se arrepentiría de esto pero lo intento:

\- Tengo algunos libro en mi cuarto, si quieres te puedo prestar uno…- le dijo Raph.

\- Gracias, me encantaría.

Raph y Abril fueron al cuarto y cuando entraron Abril no vio ninguna repisa o un librero, de hecho, no vio ni un solo libro.

\- ¿Seguro que tienes libros?- pregunto Abril y en eso Raph despegó un póster de una motocicleta y descubrió que detrás de él había un agujero en el cual había muchos libros.

\- Wow, tienes una gran colección.- le dijo Abril acercándose al mini librero.

\- Sí, gracias, pero no le digas a nadie que los tengo, por favor, jamás me dejarían en paz.- le dijo Raphael.

\- No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo- le contesto- ¿De dónde los sacaste?

\- Te sorprendería lo que la gente tira a las alcantarillas- contestó.

\- Y… ¿los has leído todos?- le preguntó.

\- Sí, ¿Hay alguno que te guste?

Había un libro que estaba escondido entre los demás y era el que Abril estaba buscando. Lo tomo mirando a Raph como diciendo "quiero este". El título era "Niebla Blanca"

\- No, ese no, es mi favorito.- le dijo apretándoselo de las manos.

\- ¿En serio? El mío también- le contestó- es el libro que había estado buscando, por favor préstamelo, prometo no maltratarlo.- lo cual era inútil pues el libro estaba arrugado por la humedad.

\- Está bien, te lo prestare.- le dijo gentilmente y se lo entregó. Raph pensaba que era el momento en el que no se sentía tan incómodo al estar junto a Abril. La miró fijamente con una sonrisa, tal vez esto no sería tan malo después de todo.

Al momento alguien intentó entrar al cuarto, Raphael rápidamente escondió el libro y el mini librero detrás del póster pero Abril estaba en medio y tuvo que ponerla contra la pared para poder pegar el póster otra vez, dejando a Abril encerrada entre los brazos de Raph contra la pared viéndose a los ojos.

En ese instante Donnatello entró al cuarto y se quedó impactado al ver a su hermano en lo que parecía que estaba intentando besarla.

\- Donnie, yo sólo le decía a Abril…- no pudo terminar la frase porque fue interrumpido.

\- Me iba a prestar una linterna para ver por los pasillos y eso.- dijo Abril como si a ella también le incomodara que Donnie estuviera ahí. Escondió el libro en su bolso sin que Donnie lo viera, tomó una linterna que estaba cerca y salió del cuarto hacía su habitación.

Donnie sólo vio como Abril se iba, Raph cerró rápido la puerta antes de tener una plática con su hermano sobre eso y esperaba que no tocara la puerta, y no lo hizo. Raph sólo se acostó pensando en Abril ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

* * *

 **N/A: Otro capítulo!, gracias a los que me apoyan, el libro Raph lo inventé yo así como la película. Por favor no dejen de leer la historia se poner mejor, pienso hacerla de 10 capítulos más o menos más el epílogo. Manden sus reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4: Extraño

**Perdón por tardarme tanto pero aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo, gracias nuevamente a mis "lectores silenciosos" y en especial a prics17 por darme esperanza, por favor díganme si les gusta para poder continuar. Mejor no los distraigo más, aquí está el capítulo. No soy dueña de TMNT.**

* * *

Capítulo 4: Extraño

Raph no pudo dormir esa noche por lo incómodo que se sentía con Abril durmiendo a unos metros de su cuarto. Quería que Donnie acabara el suero lo más pronto posible para no tener que aguantar esto.

Después de unas horas logró dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Raphael como siempre se había despertado tarde, bajó a la cocina y todos ya habían terminado de desayunar. No encontró Abril.

-¿Qué hay de desayunar?- pregunto Raph todavía adormilado.

\- Hoy sólo hay cereal y jugo le contesto Mickey.

Raph sacó el cereal y lo sirvió en un plato. Leo había salido hacía el dojo para empezar a entrenar, Mickey estaba jugando en su T-phone y Donnie estaba en el laboratorio ¿dónde estaba Abril?

\- Oye…- dijo Raph dudando si debía hacerlo- ¿has visto a Abril?

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que te dé ti beso de buenos días?- contestó Mickey haciendo ruido de besos.

\- ¡NO!, sólo que anoche se quedó a dormir y no la he visto.

\- Se despertó temprano y se fue, dijo que tenía cosas que hacer pero que volvería en la tarde.

\- Está bien…

\- La extrañas.- dijo Mickey en tono de burla.

\- Ya te dije que no.

Rapahel acabó de desayunar y fue al dojo a entrenar. Eso hizo que se calmara y dejó de preocuparse un momento por Abril.

Terminaron de entrenar y fueron saliendo del dojo. Leo se apresuró para ver su programa favorito, Mickey fue a jugar Pein Ball y Donnie fue al laboratorio para terminar el suero de Abril. Raph lo siguió.

\- Donnie, ¿puedo hablar contigo?- dijo Raph entrando en el laboratorio.

\- Claro, ¿qué pasa?- contestó

\- Es sobre Abril, el golpe le afecta en los gustos ¿no?

\- No exactamente, sólo en la memoria, pero hoy en la mañana hablé con ella para ver qué otra cosa cambió…- dijo Donnie muy seguro.

\- Y…- contestó.

\- Y… que no hay nada diferente, técnicamente es normal a excepción de lo suyo.

\- O sea que ¿sigue siendo Abril?- preguntó Raph

\- Claro, no haya nada mal y el suero lo hago lo más rápido que puedo.

\- Gracias Donnie, bueno tengo que…- fue interrumpido.

\- Ya que hablamos de eso, ¿qué paso anoche entre Abril y tú?

Raph se puso nervioso por la pregunta.

\- Emm… ya sabes, le di una linterna.- contestó Raph esperando que le creyera.

\- Raph, ambos sabemos que no iba por una linterna.

\- Oye, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, ella no me gusta.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, pero me da miedo que quede así para siempre.

\- Oye, no se va a quedar así para siempre, tú eres muy listo y vas a terminar el suero.- dijo Raph animando a su hermano.

\- Sí, creo que tienes razón.- contestó.

\- Claro que la tengo y mejor te dejo trabajar en eso.- dijo Raph saliendo del laboratorio.

\- ¡Ya llegué chicos!- dijo una voz conocida. Abril.

Raph se puso nervioso nuevamente por su presencia, esperaba que no lo besara inesperadamente otra vez.

\- Hola Abril.- contestaron los hermanos.

Abril fue y se sentó en el sofá junto a Leo y sacó su libro que Raph le había prestado. Raph entonces también se fue a sentar a leer un cómic.

Mickey ya había terminado de jugar e iba ir a la cocina pero antes se detuvo para decir algo:

\- Oye, Abril,- dijo casi burlándose- Raph me dijo que te extraño.

Raphel se puso rojo de la vergüenza hacia el comentario de Mickey, que al parecer le divertía mucho la condición de Abril. Leo ahogó una risa.

\- Hehehe ¿enserio?- preguntó volteando a ver a Raphael.

\- No- dijo preocupado pero al ver la cara de desilusión de Abril cambió de opinión- quiero decir…

Pero no pudo terminar poque Abril ya se había levantado e ido al dojo.

\- Tú sí sabes cómo hablar con chicas hermano.- dijo Leo.

\- Cállate.- contestó Raph enojado y se levantó para seguir a Abril.

Esto de seguir la corriente a Abril le estaba costando mucho trabajo. No era fácil fingir algo que no siente.

Ya en el dojo vio que Abril estaba entrenando sola y pensó en animarla un poco así que sacó sus sais y entró al dojo.

\- Hola ¿quieres entrenar un poco?-preguntó Raph.

\- Ahora no Raph.- contestó Abril algo molesta.

Raph al ver su respuesta se acercó a ella y la derribó.

\- ¡Oye!- dijo Abril enoja.

\- Te hacen falta reflejos O'neil- dijo Raph con una sonrisa pícara. Abril le respondió igual, viéndolo con ironía.

Raph ayudó a Abril a levantarse y ambos se pusieron en posición de ataque. Empezaron a entrenar pero también empezaron a hablar.

\- Entonces ¿ya empezaste a leer el libro?- preguntó Raph mientras bloqueaba el ataque de Abril.

\- Sí, ya voy en la mitad. Es mejor de lo que recordaba- le contestó- ¿sabes por qué Donnie me hace tantas preguntas?

\- No, a mí también me hace muchas preguntas- le dijo Raph, pero sí sabía porque lo hacía- ¿No te pregunto por lo de anoche?

\- Sí, pero no negué todo, la verdad me incomodé mucho.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque todos sabemos que yo le gustaba y que me vea contigo es algo incómodo ¿no crees?

¿Abril cómo sabía que a Donnie le gustaba? Bueno, era más que obvio pero al parecer lo aparentaba bien.

\- Sí. Abril, siento mucho lo que dije hace rato en la sala no quería que te sintieras mal, sabes cómo es Mickey de molesto.- le dijo Raph.

\- No te preocupes, creo que no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos.

\- Si quieres podemos pasar más tiempo juntos.

Al parecer Raph no se daba cuenta de lo que salía de su boca, le estaba pidiedno a la chica que le gustaba a su hermano una cita.

\- Me parece bien, podemos salir- le dijo Abril- ven a recogerme a mi departamento el viernes.

\- Bueno.- dijo Raph con una sonrisa.

 _Idiota, ¿qué haces?_

\- Es una cita.- dijo finalmente Abril, le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió del dojo.

\- Wow, Raph en una cita, no me lo pierdo.

Era Leo.

\- Déjame en paz ¿cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

Leo salió de don estaba escondido.

\- Lo suficiente como para saber que tú fuiste quien la invitó.

\- No es cierto.- dijo y salió del dojo.

¿Cómo le iba a decir a Donnie que tenía un acita con Abril? Era lo único en lo que Raph podía pensar pero en el fondo, estaba emocionado por salir con Abril.

* * *

 **¿Qué pasará en la primera cita de Raph y Abril? Véanlo en el próximo capítulo no olviden mandar sus reviews, díganme si les gusta sino para dejarla hasta aquí.**


	5. Chapter 5: Primera cita

**Ya llegó otro capítulo :3 gracias** **a los que la siguen y gracias a** **Guest y no te preocupes no dejaré de subir.**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Primera cita

Sólo faltaba un día para la cita y Raphael seguía sin decirle a Donnie, no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo.

Ya había terminado de entrenar y debían salir a vigilar las calles. Raph se había adelantado para pensar en cómo debía decirle a Donnie y tenía que hacerlo rápido o Leo lo haría por él, y no quería que Donnie se enterará de alguien más.

\- Hey, Raph.- escuchó la voz de Donnie.

Creyó que ya era tarde, que se había enterado.

\- ¿Qué pasa Donnie?- le preguntó algo nervioso.

\- Sólo quería decirte que el suero ya está casi listo. Un par de elementos más y ya está.- dijo sonriendo.

Raph vio una gran oportunidad.

\- ¿Crees que esté listo para mañana?- volvió a preguntar.

\- ¿Estás loco? Claro que no, lo tendré listo en un par de semanas, no seas impaciente.

\- Lo sé, pero…

\- ¿Pero…?

\- Donnie…- se le cortó la voz- hay algo que debo decirte.

\- Raph, me estás asustando.

\- Es sobre Abril. Tengo una cita con ella mañana.

\- ¿QUÉ?- gritó Donnie- ¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo intenté invitarla a salir?

\- Oye, tú fuiste quien me dijiste que le siguiera la corriente.- le dijo Raphael subiendo el tono de su voz.

\- ¡Ya lo sé, pero no tenías que invitarla a una cita!- le dijo gritando.

\- Oigan chicos cálmense.- dijo Leo llegando para evitar que se hicieran daño.

\- ¡Aggg!- gruñó Donatello- Olvídenlo.- dijo y se desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

\- ¿Ahora que le hiciste Raph?- preguntó Leo.

\- Tuve que decirle lo de la cita con Abril.

\- ¿Tienes una cita con Abril?- preguntó Mickey sorprendido.

\- Ya no importa, ahora Donnie me odia.- dijo Raph.

\- No te odia, sólo está algo molesto, así eres tú, sólo deja que se le pase. Ahora vámonos a casa para ver que Donnie llegó.

Ya en la guarida buscaron a Donnie y vieron que estaba en su habitación encerrado y no quería abrir la puerta. No la abrió hasta mañana la mañana siguiente.

Raphael se despertó con buen humor hasta que recordó la cita que tenía con Abril.

" _No tengo idea de donde debo de llevarla, el único lugar a donde podría llevarla es a comer pizza y no creo que sea un lugar apropiado para ir a una cita"_ pensó Raph _"¿Desde cuándo me importa en tener una buena cita?"_

Se levantó de la cama y fue a desayunar. Como hoy era día libre no entrenaron, Raph no había hablado con Donnie en todo el día, sólo lo vio entrar al laboratorio:

\- Deberías ir a disculparte con él.- le dijo Leo a Raph.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Bueno, para empezar invitaste a salir a la chica que le gusta.- contestó Mickey.

\- Cállate Mickey- dijo Raph amenazándolo con el puño-sólo le seguía la corriente.

\- Sí, claro.- dijo Leo.

Rapah sólo lo miró. No tenía de otra más que disculparse con su hermano, después de todo sólo faltaba una hora para la cita.

Raph entró al laboratorio algo tímido:

\- Donnie enserio necesito hablar contigo, yo…- fue interrumpido por su hermano.

\- No te preocupes, fue mi culpa por creer que intentabas algo más.

\- Entonces ¿no estás molesto?- le preguntó.

\- No, claro que no, de hecho toda la mañana me la pasé trabajando en el suero y creo que va estar listo en menos de lo que había dicho y también terminé en algo en lo que estaba trabajando, creo que te será útil para tu cita.- contestó.

\- ¿En qué?

\- En esto.- contestó mientras sacaba algo del cajón. Un reloj

\- ¿Un reloj? Lamento desilusionarte pero el reloj ya fue inventado.

\- No, no es un reloj cualquiera, verás investigue la tecnología Krang y pude…- fue interrimpido.

\- Mucha ciencia, ve al punto.- dijo Raph.

\- Es un reloj que puede hacer que cambies de forma.- contestó desanimado.

\- Te refieres a… ¿un humano?

\- Exacto, pero aún es un prototipo así que no dejes que se moje. Planeaba terminarlo ya para cuando le dijera a Abril mis sentimientos pero…- se puso alfo triste.

\- No te preocupes Donnie, en cuanto acabes el suero te conseguiré una cita con , a probar esto.- se puso el reloj.

Giró el contorno y al instante se convirtió en humano. Era un chico con pelo lacio y pelo castaño oscuro, ojos color verde tóxico, tenía una playera roja y con una chaqueta de cuero negra.

\- Me veo genial Donnie, lo programaste bien.- dijo Raph.

\- Lo programé para que fuera respecto a la personalidad del sujeto.- contestó.

\- Bueno, es hora de la cita.

Raph llegó a buena hora al departamento de Abril y sabía que debía entrar por la puerta pero ya era costumbre entrar por la ventana.

Al entrar sólo vio un montón de cajas:

\- ¿Abril?

No hubo respuesta pero entonces Abril salió de la cocina con un bolso y en cuanto vio a Raph grito, pero no era un grito de emoción, era de miedo.

\- Fuera de mi casa.- se abalanzó a golpear a Raph, Abril no lo reconocía pues llevaba el reloj. Era increíble cómo Abril había logrado tirar a Rapahel al suelo.

\- Abril, Abril soy yo, Raph, deja de golpearme.- dijo cubriéndose la cabeza mientras desactivaba el reloj.

\- ¿Raph? ¿Eres tú?

\- Sí- contestó.

\- Pero ¿cómo?

\- Donnie hizo un reloj que puede hacer que cambie de forma- dijo Raph mientras se levantaba- ¿Por qué hay tantas cajas?

\- Oh, es que me voy a mudar de casa.

\- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? Pudimos haberte ayudado.

\- Lo sé, pero quería hacer algo por mi cuenta.

\- Bueno ¿Nos vamos?

\- Claro ¿a dónde?

\- Bueno, podemos ir a ver una película.

\- Está bien, vamos.

Ya estaban en el cine formado para comprar los boletos, pero aún no habían decidido que película ver.

 _"Apuesto a que va a querer ver una comedia romántica, pero yo quiero ver Zombie Atack 3"_ pensó.

\- ¿Qué película quieres ver?- le preguntó Raph.

\- Zombie Atack 3, es una de mis sagas favoritas.

 _"¿Qué?"_

\- ¿Encerio? La mía también.- dijo Raph emocionado.

\- Genial.- le sonrió y compraron los boletos.

Al fondo de la sala del cine se encontraban un chico rubio con una chamarra blanca con rayas grises, una playera naranja y ojos azules y junto a él, un chico de pelo castaño claro y lasio, con una blusa de manga larga de cuadros azules igual que sus ojos.

\- No puedo creer que convencieras de hacer esto.- le dijo el chico.

\- Tranquilo Leo, yo sé que te morías por saber que pasa en la cita.- le contestó Mickey.

\- Ya lo sé, pero esto es espiar.

\- ¿Seguir a tu hermano a su primera cita y grabarla con una cámara de video es espiar?

\- Sí, lo es ¿por qué lo haces?

\- Porque si Raph y Abril se casan querrán tener evidencias de su citas.

\- Buen punto, pero Donnie…

\- Shhh… deja ver la película.

En cuanto la película terminó Raph y Abril se fueron directo al departamento pero caminaron por el camino largo para poder hablar un buen rato y Raph se dio cuenta de que él y Abril tenían muchas cosas en común y por primera vez Raph sentía que por fin estaba hablando con la verdadera Abril. Era sin duda una de las mejores noches de su vida.

Llegaron al departamento y entraron por la ventana. Abril entró mientras Raph se quedó afuera:

\- Bueno, aquí estamos.- dijo Raph para romper el silencio.

\- Me la pasé muy bien, gracias Raph.

\- No fue nada, me gustaría que lo hiciéramos más seguido.

 _"¿Qué haces? No la invites a otra cita"_

\- Sí, a mí también.- contestó y volvió el silencio incómodo.

Raph se quedó viendo a Abril fijamente y ella hacía lo mismo, se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta que sus labios quedaron unidos en un largo y tierno beso.

Raph al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se separó:

\- Ah… me tengo que ir.- dijo Raph y se fue rápido.

En edificio de enfrente estaban Leo Y Mickey:

\- Wow hermano, este material es muy bueno.

Raph llegó rápido a la guarida y se encerró en su cuarto intentando dormir.

\- ¿Por qué la besé? Ella no fue, está vez fue mi culpa, yo la besé, quería hacerlo.

Mientras todo pasaba por su mente se dio cuenta de algo. Estaba enamorado de Abril.

* * *

 **¿Qué pasará el próximo capítulo? ¿Raph le dirá a Donnie lo que paso anoche? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo no olviden mandar sus reviews gracias por su apoyo** **J**

 **P.D: Quice agregar el reloj para que pudieran salir a más lugares y el color de la blusa/playera es el color de la bandana.**


	6. Chapter 6: Nuevos sentimientos

**Otro capítulo, perdón por tardarme pero es el único día que tengo tiempo para escribir. Me alegra que les haya gustado y quiero agradecerles todo su apoyo. No soy dueña de TMNT.**

* * *

Capítulo 6: Nuevos sentimientos.

No sabía por lo que estaba pasando, él no podía enamorarse y mucho menos de Abril. Era difícil de entender como había llegado a tener esos sentimientos por ella.

 _"Tal vez sólo es pasajero"_ pensó Raphael _"Tal vez sólo fue una buena noche y por eso creo que estoy enamorado, mañana se me pasará, seguro"_

Raph no había podido dormir en toda la noche de sólo pensar en Abril. Tenía que poder hacer algo para no pensar en ella y sobretodo no pasar tanto tiempo con ella o podría terminar más enamorado; esperaba que Donnie no se enterara.

Mientras tanto en la cocina Miguel Ángel estaba haciendo el desayuno; Leonardo y Donnie iban entrando:

\- Buenos días, Mickey.- dijo Leo bostezando y tomando una taza de té.

\- Buenos días.- contestó Mickey.

\- ¿Qué hay de desayunar?- preguntó Leo.

\- Waffles y café.- contestó.

\- ¿No saben cómo le fue a Raph anoche con Abril?- preguntó Donnie mientras se sentaba.

Leo y Mickey se voltearon a ver porque sabían que había pasado anoche.

\- No.- contestó Leo dudando.

\- ¿Seguro?- dijo Donnie- ¿A dónde fueron anoche?

Se volvieron a ver.

\- Fuimos a la pista de patinaje.- contestó Mickey.

\- Buenos días.- se oyó una voz. Raph.

\- Buenos días.- dijeron los tres.

Raph se sentó para tomar café.

-¿De qué estaban hablando?- preguntó.

\- De nada- contestó Donnie- Oye, ¿cómo te fue en tu cita con Abril?

Raph se atragantó con el café ante la pregunta de su hermano:

\- Emm… me fue bien, creo.- volvió a tomar otro sorbo de café.

\- Que bien, y creo que reloj te sirvió ¿no?- dijo Donatello.

\- Sí, gracias.- contestó.

\- Y no te preocupes, el suero ya casi está listo.

\- No, no te preocupes, tenlo listo cuando puedas.

\- ¿Enserio? Pero dijiste que lo tuviera listo rápido.

\- No quiero presionarte.- contesto con una sonrisa pícara.

Al ver como lo veían sus hermanos se levantó nervioso de la mesa, tomó un waffle que Mickey había preparado y salió de la cocina.

Entrenaron todo el día, Raph se comportaba algo extraño ante sus hermanos pero intentaba disimularlo.

Todo el día estuvo con estuvo con el teléfono en las manos hablando con Abril:

\- ¿Con quién hablas?- le preguntó Leo.

\- Con Casey.- contestó sin despegar la vista del teléfono.

\- ¿Enserio, qué dice?- se acercó Mickey para ver el teléfono pero Raph no dejo que lo viera- ¡Hey!- dijo Mickey.

\- No te metas en las conversaciones de los demás.- dijo y se fue.

\- ¿Crees que esté hablando con Abril?- le preguntó Leo a Mickey.

\- Es más que obvio.- contestó.

Cuando llegó la noche, cuando todos estaban dormidos, Raph se escabulló por la alcantarilla hasta la superficie. Fue directo a la casa de Abril.

Tocó la ventana esperando a que estuviera despierta. Y lo estaba.

\- Hola.- abrió la ventana.

\- Hola.- contestó y entró a la casa-¿Lo vamos a hacer?

\- Claro, quiero intentarlo.

Fueron a la cocina y sacaron cosas del refrigerador. Pasaron más de una hora intentando preparar sushi.

Raph se sintió igual de cómodo que la otra noche, habló con Abril de muchas cosas y de sus gustos. Disfrutaba estar con ella.

\- Bueno, terminamos- dijo Abril- Tengo que aceptarlo, es más difícil de lo que parece.- dijo mientras ambos se sentaban a cenar sushi.

\- He, claro- contestó Raph- Está rico.

\- Bueno, pude que esté deforme pero tiene buen sabor. Oh, por cierto- sacó algo de su mochila- ya terminé el libro, gracias por prestármelo.

\- De nada.

\- Hay que salir otro día. Hay que ir a Central Park, al zoológico o comer un helado.

\- Me encantaría.- _"No, otra cita no, no quiero que Donnie s_ _alga lastimado"_ \- Pero no puedo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Es por Donnie, no quiero que se sienta mal.

\- Yo tampoco, pero creo que tiene que superarlo.

\- Lo sé pero…- no pudo terminar.

\- No es necesario decirle, ni hacer nada para que sospeche algo.

\- Creo que me parece bien.

\- Bien.- se vieron fijamente y estaban a punto de besarse de nuevo pero Raph quería intentar besarla el menor número de veces posible, por más que lo deseara.

\- Me tengo que ir, fue un gusto verte otra vez.- dijo y se fue.

 _"¿Fue un gusto? ¿Qué te pasa, estás loco?"_ Raph estaba perdido en sus pensamientos otra vez, llegó a la guarida un poco tarde pero no importaba porque todos estaban dormidos o eso era lo que él creía.

Entró silenciosamente pero oyó una voz:

\- Hola Raph.- Mickey.

\- Mickey ¿Qué haces despierto?

\- Tuve una pesadilla, ¿Tú qué haces despierto?

\- Yo… fui a patrullar.- contestó.

\- ¿Sin nosotros y a esta hora?- volvió a preguntar.

\- Ajá.

\- Estuviste con Abril ¿cierto?

\- Claro que no…- pero Mickey lo vio con sus ojos persuasivos- Ah, está bien, fui a ver a Abril.

\- Lo sa…- no pudo terminar porque Raph le tapó la boca.

\- No hables.- le destapó la boca.

\- Descuida, todos están dormidos.

\- No le vallas a decir a nadie a donde fui.

\- Está bien, pero creía que no te gustaba estar con ella.

\- Ahora es diferente. Creo que estoy empezando a enamo…- no podía decirlo.

\- ¿Enamorarte?

\- Dije que creo que estoy empezando.

\- Mira, si admites que te estás empezando a enamorar, es porque ya te enamoraste.

\- Cállate.

\- Descuida, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

\- Lo dudo. Mejor vamos a dormir.

* * *

 **Perdón por hacer el capítulo tan corto pero no tuve tanto tiempo como creí pero aquí lo tienen. No olviden mandar reviews, me ayudan mucho.**


	7. Chapter 7: Un día con ella

**Aquí les tengo otro capítulo, espero que les guste .No soy dueña de TMNT.**

* * *

Capítulo 7: Un día con ella.

Ya iban dos noches seguidas en las que Raphael iba a visitar a Abril a su departamento tan sólo para poder verla ya que el tiempo que se quedaba en la guarida no le bastaba.

No había vuelto a tocar el tema con Mickey pero le preocupaba que no supiera guardar el secreto pues él no era muy bueno en eso.

Por otro lado tampoco había vuelto a hablar con Donatello de cómo iba la relación y era mejor que se mantuviera así, no quería que llegara a enterarse, no quería que saliera lastimado. En cuanto a al suero no había sabido nada de él pero tenía el presentimiento de que su hermano lo terminaría pronto.

Ya era tarde y los hermanos volvían a la guarida y Abril estaba ahí:

\- ¡Hola chicos! Volvieron.- dijo la pelirroja.

\- Hola.- contestaron lo cuatro agotados.

\- ¿Te vas a llevar un rato Abril?- preguntó Donnie.

Miguel Ángel se dejó caer en el sofá rendido y cansado. Leo fue a la cocina para traer una rebanada de pizza y Raph estaba a punto de tumbarse en sofá cuando se percató de que el libro de "Niebla Blanca" estaba encima de la TV, debió haberlo dejado ahí la noche anterior que lo leyó. Dese que Abril se lo devolvió lo leía cada noche. Lo bueno era que nadie se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí.

\- No, me quedé entrenando con Splinter toda la tarde y estoy muy casada.- contestó.

Raph disimuladamente se fue acercando para tomarlo y llevarlo a su cuarto pero lago salió mal:

\- Bueno, está bien pero…- vio a Raph tomando el libro intentando huir- Oye, ese libro es de Abril.-dijo intentando hacerse el héroe.

Raph se quedó paralizado, no sabía que contestarle:

\- Emm… Yo- se puso nervioso.

\- Yo le pedí que lo cuidara por mí- dijo Abril salvando a Raph- Sí, es que había mapaches en mi departamento y le pedí de favor que lo cuidara por mí.- dijo y se quedó viendo a Raph para que le siguiera la corriente.

\- ¿Había mapaches? Si quieres puedo ir a ver…- no pudo terminar.

\- No, no es necesario porque ya no hay- se acercó a Raphael y le quitó el libro- Bueno, me tengo que ir, adiós.- salió de la guarida.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Leo desconcertado.

\- Tal deberías preguntarle a Raph.- contestó Donnie, Mickey seguía dormido.

\- No sé de qué están hablando.- se sentó de brazos cruzados.

\- Tú sabes bien de qué hablamos ¿mapaches?- dijo Donnie.

\- Tú dijiste que le siguiera la corriente.- dijo Raph.

\- Donnie, no creo que sea necesario discutir.- dijo Leo interviniendo.

\- Tienes razón.- dijo Donnie y se fue al laboratorio, Raph sabía que no estaba contento.

\- Vaya forma de disimularlo hermano.- dijo Mickey todavía acostado y con los ojos abiertos.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto?- preguntó Leo.

\- Lo suficiente.- contestó.

Raph le golpeó la cabeza, haciendo que éste abriera los ojos y se incorporara:

\- ¡Auch!- se quejó.

\- ¿No sabes mantener la boca cerrada?- dijo Raph.

\- ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Leo.

\- ¿Ahora quién es el que no mantiene su boca cerrada?- dijo Mickey sobándose la cabeza.

Raph no tenía idea de que contestar:

\- De nada- contestó- creo que de tantos golpes enloqueció.

\- Sí, claro.- dijo Leo. Raph estaba subestimando lo que Leo sabía pues él también sabía lo que pasaba con su hermano.

\- Sólo… déjenme en paz.- fue lo último que dijo antes de irse a su cuarto.

Al día siguiente había sido un día común y corriente, con nada fuera de lugar. Raph tendría otra cita con Abril en la tarde. Se verían en Central Park para pasear un rato y comer algo.

El único problema era que no podía salir de la guarida sin que sus hermanos lo vieran y no quería que se enteraran de la cita pero iba a intentar algo, Salir por otro lado:

\- ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó una voz al fondo. Leo.

\- Voy a…- no sabía que decir, pero tuvo un idea- No te importa.- _"Tengo que hacer que piense que estoy enojado"_

\- Claro que me importa, yo sólo…- fue interrumpido.

\- Mira, no te metas en mi vida, no te incumbe lo que haga.- dijo y se fue de la guarida, dejando a Leo con la palabra en la boca.

 _"Funcionó"_

Se le hacía tarde para ir a la cita, activó el reloj y se convirtió en humano para poder ir. Nunca había ido a Central Park y no sabía cómo era ahí dentro. Quedó en verse con Abril en la entrada:

\- ¿Dónde está?- se preguntó viendo entre la multitud. A lo lejos la pudo ver Abril recargada en una pared.

Raph se iba acercando entre la multitud para ir con ella pero cuando se iba acercando vio que un chico se fue acercando al lado de Abril. Raph vio perfectamente que el chico le hablaba y le incomodaba a Abril pero él no pensaba quedarse ahí parada sin hacer nada.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- llegó Raph preguntando y haciendo que el chico se alejara un poco de Abril.

\- Oh, Raph llegaste.- dijo Abril aliviada de que estuviera ahí.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó el chico.

\- Soy su novio- señaló con la cabeza a Abril- y si no te vas seré tu peor pesadilla y la razón por la que no vuelvas a caminar.- dijo amenazándolo con el puño. Claro que el chico no se quiso arriesgar y se fue.

\- Gracias.- le dijo Abril.

\- No hay de que, tenía que hacer algo.

\- Eres algo celoso ¿eh?

\- Claro que no.

\- Bueno, hay que entrar.- dicho esto entraron al gran parque. Todo era nuevo para Raph, era el lugar más grande que Raph había visto.

\- ¿Tenemos que venir a cada cita que tienen?- preguntó Leo igualmente disfrazado y sosteniendo la cámara de video de Mickey.

\- Ya te lo dije, tenemos que tener evidencias.- contestó Mickey dándole una mordida al Hotdog que traía en la mano.

\- Pero y si se dan cuenta.

\- Raph no sabe cómo nos vemos en humanos.

\- ¿Qué hay de Donnie?

\- No se va a enterar, ahora sigue grabando.

A lo lejos estaba Raph y Abril caminando y apunto de cruzar el puente.

\- Este lugar es genial.- dijo Raph.

\- Sí, es muy grande ¿no crees?

\- Demasiado- contestó y vio un puesto de helados- ¿Quieres un helado?- le preguntó.

\- Claro.- cuando contestó Raph la tomó de la mano fueron al pequeño puesto.

\- ¿De qué lo van a querer?- preguntó el hombre del carrito.

\- Chocolate.- contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo, sólo dejaron salir una pequeña risa.

Tomaron el helado y siguieron caminado por todo el parque, pasaron todo el día allí. En un momento de la tarde se sentaron en el pasto para poder descansar de la larga caminata.

Al final del día Raph fue a dejar a Abril a su departamento y se fue antes de que se besaran otra vez. No quería que sus días con ella terminaran.

* * *

 **Espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo y tengo noticias; ya faltan pocos capítulos para que acabe pero les tengo una propuesta puedo seguir con esta misma historia pero en vez de acabarla ya puedo seguirla con otra parte o puedo terminar esta y empezar otra para que se la secuela, ustedes díganme y gracias por el apoyo.**

 **P.D: subo cada viernes nuevo capítulo.**


	8. Chapter 8: Entre nosotros

**¿Un nuevo capítulo? ¿En sábado? No soy dueña de TMNT.**

* * *

Capítulo 8: Entre nosotros.

Raph iba de vuelta a la guarida muy satisfecho de su día con Abril. Cuando estaba con ella sentía que podía ser el mismo, no había nada de qué preocuparse. No quería que Donnie terminara el suero y que todo volviera a la normalidad, no quería perderla. Si tenía unos días con ella tenía que aprovecharlos todos pero no sería suficiente para calmar lo que siente por ella.

\- Pero que estoy pensando, no puedo enamorarme de ella por muchas razones, para empezar, le gusta a Donnie y a Casey, no les puedo hacer eso, y en segunda razón, soy un mutante.- dijo para sí mismo.

Siguió caminando hacia la alcantarilla más cercana pero sintió que alguien lo seguía. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y logró derribar a alguien, sacó sus sais amenazando al enemigo.

\- Por favor no me mates.- suplicó.

\- ¡Mickey!- dijo enojado- ¿me has estado siguiendo?

\- No…- dijo dudando y viendo la cámara que traía en la mano. Raph se la arrebató y la prendió; vio todo lo que había grabado.

\- ¡Estás muerto!- gritó amenazando a su hermano con el puño pero alguien lo detuvo.

\- No lo mates.- dijo.

\- ¿Leo, tú también?-preguntó Raph ya arto.

\- Él me obligó a seguirte.- señalo a Mickey.

\- ¿Me siguieron en todas las citas?

\- Teníamos que hacerlo, hacen muy linda pareja.- dijo Mickey incorporándose.

\- También tuvo la torpe idea de grabarlos.- dijo Leo.

\- ¿Donnie viene con ustedes?- preguntó Raph.

\- Oye, Mickey no es un gran genio pero tampoco es tan tonto como para decirle a Donnie.

\- Pequeño gusano, te dije que no le dijeras a nadie.

\- Yo no le dije nada, él ya lo sabía.

Raph volteó a ver a Leo:

\- Hehe, bueno seguí a Mickey escuchábamos todo- dijo algo tímido y con miedo de Raph- por favor no nos mates.

\- Está bien, pero no le digan nada a Donnie, ¿okey?

\- Lo prometemos.- juró Mickey pero detrás de él cruzó los dedos.

\- Está bien, que esto quede entre nosotros.- dijo y siguieron su camino hasta la alcantarilla.

\- Tengo una pregunta.- dijo Mickey. Leo golpeó su brazo con el hombro como diciendo _"cállate"_

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó Raph dándole la espalda.

\- ¿Enserio piensas eso de Abril y tú?- preguntó.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- De porque no debes estar con ella.- Leo lo volvió golpear con el hombro.

Raph se detuvo por un instante, después de unos segundos siguió caminando.

\- Bueno, si quieres no digas nada.- dijo finalmente Mickey.

Llegaron a la guarida, no encontraron a Donnie cerca, era bueno:

\- Voy a comer algo de pizza.- dijo Raph algo molesto y triste.

\- Felicidades Mickey, lo hiciste enojar.- dijo Leo.

\- ¿Por qué me culpas de todo? No es mi culpa que tenga un mal temperamento.

\- No está enojado como normalmente, está algo deprimido- dijo Leo- Y es tu culpa porque si no lo hubiéramos seguido no estaría así.

Raph podía oír la discusión, no era culpa de Mickey que estuviera así, bueno, por una parte, pero de no ser por él jamás se hubiera enamorado de Abril.

\- Llegaste ¿dónde has estado?- preguntó Donnie.

\- Yo… he estado fuera.- dijo Raph, sabía que no debía decirle de la cita, no le fue bien la última vez que le dijo que tenía una cita con Abril.

\- Ya lo sé, pero ¿dónde?

\- Fui a patrullar.

\- ¿Enserio? Saliste temprano para patrullar.

\- Bueno nunca se sabe.- dijo y estaba a punto de salir de la cocina.

\- ¿No has ido a ver a Abril?

Volteó lentamente:

\- Ehh… no- dijo dudando- pero hemos estado hablando un poco.

\- ¿Un poco? Siempre que viene no dejan de hablar.

\- Bueno, tengo que seguirle la corriente.

\- Sí, pero es como si disfrutaras esto que le está pasando, antes estabas desesperado porque terminara el suero y ahora ni si quiera preguntas.

\- No he querido presionarte.

\- Está bien, pero para tu información ya casi está terminado. Un par de días y ya está, Abril volverá a ser la de antes.

Algo se rompió dentro de Raph _"Un par de días"_ esas palabras resonaban dentro de su cabeza.

\- Me parece bien.- fue lo último que dijo que salió.

Fue al dojo para relajarse un poco y olvidar todo lo que estaba pasando. No dejaba de pensar en lo que pasaría después de que Abril volviera a la normalidad, todo lo que habían pasado junto s lo olvidaría y todo habría sido en vano.

\- ¿Te sucede algo Raphael?- era Splinter.

\- No tengo nada sensei.- contestó.

\- Yo sé cuándo algo te ocurre y no estás enojado ¿Qué tienes hijo mío?

\- Es por Abril, he llegado a sentir algo por ella que jamás creí sentir por alguien.- contestó.

\- Te enamoraste de ella.

\- Creo que sí. Pero Donnie se enamoró de ella primero y no quiero hacerle daño a él.- se cortó la voz.

\- El amor puede ser muy peligroso.

\- Ya me día cuenta. Y bueno, Donnie me dijo que el suero está casi terminado y… no quiero perderla.

\- Raphael, no es tu decisión lo que suceda con el corazón de Abril, ni la de Donatello ambos deben esperar la decisión de Abril. Mientras tanto debes decirle a tu hermano lo que sientes por Abril.

\- No creo que sea buena idea.

\- Nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas.

\- Tiene razón sensei, debo decirle a Donnie.

Salió del dojo a dirección al laboratorio para encontrar a Donnie sentado usando una centrífuga.

\- Donnie…- dijo entrando al laboratorio.

\- ¿Qué pasa Raph?- preguntó Donnie.

\- Quería decirte que…- no podía hacerlo- aproximadamente ¿cuándo estará listo el suero?

Donatello sacó el frasco de la centrífuga y lo revolvió. Era el suero.

\- Si mis cálculos son correctos, y casi siempre lo son, tres o cuatro días.

 _"Tres o cuatro días"_ No dejaba de resonar en la cabeza de Raphael.

\- Genial, no puedo esperar a que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

\- Me alegra que pienses así.

\- Bueno era todo lo que quería decirte. Tengo que ir a dormir.

Salió y fue directo a su habitación. No podía dormir de sólo pensar que le queda menos de una semana con Abril; tenía que aprovechar cada momento con ella, no quería alejarse de ella y ahora estaba muy seguro de lo que sentía por ella.

* * *

 **Recuerden que ya falta poco para el final de esta bella historia. Decidí subir un capítulo hoy porque tenía mucho tiempo libre y pensé en seguir y no hacerlos esperar tanto. No olviden mandar sus reviews y díganme ideas para una nueva historia con que personajes y como quieren, ustedes pidan. Ya casi llegamos a 1000 visitas :D**

 **P.D: Díganme que opinan de seguir con la secuela o la sigo con más capítulos.**


	9. Capítulo 9: Destrozado

**Nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten. No soy dueña de TMNT.**

Capítulo 9: Destrozado

Ya había anochecido en la ciudad y era el momento perfecto para salir de la alcantarilla.

Raph ya había decidido en pasar todo el tiempo que le quedaba con Abril y en cuanto Donnie terminara el suero la olvidaría para siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado e intentaría alejarse lo más que posible de ella.

Después de todo tal vez había sido un amor de verano, nada importante como para luchar por ello.

Ya era tarde cuando alguien tocó en la ventana de Abril, se levantó para ir a ver y estaba casi se segura de que sabía quién era:

\- ¡Hola Abril!- dijo el chico con mucho ánimo. Abril abrió la ventana con mucho ánimo pero al darse cuenta de quién era se le bajo el ánimo.

\- Hola Donnie.- contestó.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó.

\- Claro, pasa- dijo la pelirroja dándole espacio para que pasara- ¿Qué haces aquí? Ya es tarde.

\- Bueno es que quería venir a verte y pasar un rato.- dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

\- Está bien.- contesto Abril.

Fueron y se sentaron en el sofá y prendió la TV:

\- ¿Por qué hay tantas cajas? ¿Te vas a mudar?- preguntó Donnie.

\- Emm… sí.- contestó.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Es una larga historia.

En realidad no lo era, no quería ser grosera pero no tenía ganas de empezar una conversación con él. Desde que empezó a salir con Raph le incomodaba la idea de que Donnie estuviera ahí con ella, era extraño pasar ratos con él y no pensar en que le gustaba.

Empezó un silencio incómodo. Donnie lo terminó:

\- Y… ¿Cómo te va con Raph?- preguntó Donnie.

 _"¿Por qué preguntó eso?"_ pensó Abril

\- Me va bien- contestó- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

\- Porque últimamente no has ido a la guarida y no han tenido citas así que pesé que…

 _"Al menos no tenía idea que había tenido citas con Raph"_

\- No he ido porque he estado ocupada, por eso.

\- Sí, lo siento. Pero pensaba que si quieres salir un día o algo por el estilo…- se puso nervioso.

\- Eh… Donnie, por favor para. Creo que sé a dónde quieres ir con esto, y te lo digo como amiga. No estoy interesada en tener una relación contigo, yo amo a Raph y no quiero que te sientas mal…- fue interrumpida.

\- Pero tú no lo amas, sólo…-no pudo terminar.

\- Donnie…!- intentó levantar la voz pero se le corto.

\- Tienes razón, olvídalo.

Fue lo último que dijo, se levantó del sofá y salió por la ventana sin decir nada más.

Abril se quedó sentada viendo como salía. Aparte de estar enojada estaba preocupada por él, no quería decirle todo eso ni herir sus sentimientos, después de todo Donnie era su amigo pero no podía verlo como algo más.

Volvieron a tocar la ventana, tal vez era Donnie pero Abril no quería hablar con él:

\- ¡Largo!- dijo Abril sin voltear a ver detrás de ella.

Volvieron a tocar:

\- ¡Dije que largo!- gritó y se levantó del sofá-No te quiero ver…- Abrió la ventana para darse cuenta de que rea Raph.

\- Hola- dijo saludando con la mano- ¿Quieres que me valla?

 _"¿Habrá visto la conversación que tuvo con Donnie? Ojalá que no"_

\- No, está bien pasa.- dijo y lo dejo entrar.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Raph.

\- Eh…- dudó unos segundos- No, sólo estoy algo cansada porque ya es algo tarde.

Al parecer no sabía sobre lo de Donnie y no pensaba comentárselo, tampoco era un tema del que le gustaría hablar con él.

\- Me puedo ir si quieres.

\- No, está bien. Me alegra que vinieras.- le contestó con una sonrisa.

* * *

Donnie iba a la guarida desilusionado por lo que pasó con Abril hace unos momentos, no podía creer que prefiriera a Raph en vez de a él.

Sabía que era culpa del golpe de su golpe en la cabeza pero no toleraba la idea de Raph y Abril juntos y aunque le hubiera dicho a Raph que le siguiera la corriente con lo de su relación parecía que disfrutaba estar con Abril, pero no como amigo, sino como algo más.

Todo eso pasaba por la cabeza de Donnie y sin darse cuenta llegó a la guarida. Vio a Mickey y a Leo comiendo pizza y viendo la TV pero no vio a Raph por ningún lado:

\- ¿No han visto a Raph?- les preguntó.

Leo y Mickey sólo se voltearon a ver:

\- Ya sabes, le volvió a dar otro de sus ataques de ira y se fue.- respondió Leo.

Era mentira.

\- Bueno. Me voy a dormir.- dijo Donnie caminando hacia su habitación.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Donnie?- preguntó Mickey.

\- Sí, no tengo nada.- dijo algo frustrado y se fue.

Mickey y Leo se voltearon a ver preocupados.

* * *

Raph y Abril tuvieron otra de sus típicas charlas nocturnas. A Raph le encantaba pasar noches así junto a ella y era lo que más echaría de menos en un par de días.

Pasaron toda la noche hablando sobre ellos y lo que planeaban para lo que queda del verano. Raph le habló sobre lo que había planeado con Casey pero por lo del viaje no pudo hacerse y Abril le habló de los exámenes que tendría al terminar le verano y tenía que estudiar algunas cosas.

También hablaron de su música preferida y que si volvía a Salir Zombie Attack 4 irían a verla juntos en cuanto saliera pero Raph sabía que eso no sería posible.

Ya empezaba a salir el sol y Raph estaba recostado sobre el sofá con Abril acurrucada en sus brazos todavía dormida.

 _"Que hermosa es"_

La contempló algunos segundos pero se despertó:

\- Buenos días.- le dijo algo dormida todavía.

\- Buenos días.- contestó.

Estaba a punto de besarla cuando se dio cuenta de algo, ya había amanecido y no estaba en la guarida.

 _"Demonios"_

Se levantó rápido del sofá dejando a Abril esperando el beso:

\- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la pelirroja.

\- Me tengo que ir, lo siento pero me deben de estar esperando y no estoy allá. No vemos en la tarde.- dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Sin decir nada más salió por la venta de la chica lo más rápido que pudo. Revisó su teléfono y tenía quince llamadas de Leo. Esto era malo.

Llegó muy rápido a la guarida esperaba que Splinter no se hubiera dado cuenta que no estaba.

Cuando llegó, todavía algo desvelado, Leo lo estaba esperando:

\- ¿Dónde estabas?- le preguntó enojado.

\- Creo que tú sabes dónde estaba.- le respondió.

\- Sabes que no puedes quedarte afuera toda la noche y salir cuando quieres.

\- No estaba afuera, estaba con Abril ¿Splinter se dio cuenta?

\- Por suerte para ti, no.

\- Ya no peleen y vengan a desayunar, hoy hice waffles.- dijo Mickey.

Los dos hermanos sólo se quedaron viendo enojados y fueron a la cocina. Fueron a desayunar y Raph no vio a Donnie pero no preguntó en dónde estaba:

\- Buenas noticias chicos, y más para ti Raph.- dijo Donnie entrando a la cocina y al juzgar por su cara él también se había desvelado.

\- ¿De qué hablas Donnie?- preguntó Leo.

\- Me pase toda la noche en el laboratorio y…- hizo suspenso- el suero estará listo para esta tarde.-dijo con una sonrisa.

Leo y Mickey voltearon a ver a Raph preocupados

Esas simples palabras faltaron para que el mundo de Raph se derumbara.

* * *

 **Chan…Chan…Chan… No se pierdan el capítulo final que lo subiré la próxima semana y lo voy a subir en dos partes y un epílogo. No olviden votar 1) si quieren el final para seguir la secuela o 2) seguir con más capítulos, de todos modos va a ser la misma historia.**

 **Como siempre gracias por su apoyo, sus reviews me ayudan muchísimo.**


	10. Chapter 10: Una última vez Parte 1

**Ya el final, espero que lo disfruten. No soy dueña de TMNT.**

Capítulo 10: Una última vez. Parte 1

El mundo de Raph se vino abajo con esas palabras. No podía creer que le quedaba menos de 24 horas para estar con Abril. Estaba confiado de que le quedaba un poco más de tiempo pero al parecer no es así. Donnie había terminado el suero en menos de lo esperado. Ya era tarde. Tenía que hacer algo rápido pero no podía decirle a Donnie que se había enamorado de Abril.

\- ¿Qué opinas Raph? Abril ya no te va a molestar más.- dijo aun sonriendo.

\- Eh…- no pudo decir nada, sólo se quedó pensando viendo al vacío.

\- Esa es una buena noticia Donnie, pero lo acabaste muy rápido ¿No crees?- dijo Leo.

\- Ya lo sé, pero no podía dejar a Raph sufriendo así que pasé la noche despierto terminándolo. Ahora sólo le falta que esté bien preparado un par de horas en la centrifuga y listo.

Raphael seguía sin decir nada:

\- Raph ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Donnie.

Todos voltearon a ver a Raph:

\- Eh…- tenía un nudo en la garganta- sí, sólo estoy emocionado por la buena noticia. No puedo esperar para que el suero esté listo.- dijo intentando sonar creíble. Pero te dije que no te presionaras.

\- Y yo te dije que no te preocuparas- contestó.

\- Bueno- interrumpió Leo antes de que esto se pusiera peor de lo que estaba- hay que darnos prisa o Splinter va a enfurecer.

En cuanto terminaron de desayunar fueron directo al dojo para entrenar. Raph nunca había peleado tan mal en su vida e incluso Mickey le ganó fácil y rápidamente, lo de Abril lo había afectado tanto hasta el punto de no poner atención a lo que hacía; Raph creía que tal vez sería pasajero pero no fue así y lo llevó a sentir algo que nunca había sentido por nadie.

El entrenamiento terminó y Splinter los dejó a excepción de Raphael:

\- Hoy peleaste muy mal hijo mío y eso es una mala señal.- dijo la rata.

\- No es nada sensei, sólo estoy algo cansado.- contestó Raph.

\- Aun sigues sin saber mentir, hijo mío ¿Es sobre Abril?- preguntó.

Las palabras no salían de su boca:

\- Ah…- suspiró, sabía que podía confiar en su padre- Donnie terminó el suero, lo tendrá listo en la tarde.

\- ¿No le dijiste lo que sentías por ella?

\- No pude, no sabía cómo reaccionaría al respecto y qué pensaría de mí. Pero tengo una idea, haré como sin nada de esto hubiera pasado y la olvidaré.

\- No es tan fácil olvidar un amor Raphael, toma mucho tiempo y sentimiento olvidar todo lo que fue y que no pudo ser.

\- ¿Enserio?

\- Enserio- afirmó- No puedo decirte que le digas a tu hermano la verdad porque sé que no lo harás pero puedo decirte que le puedes demostrar lo que sientes a Abril. Puedes irte.

\- Hai sensei.- fue lo último que dijo y salió del dojo dirigiéndose a la sala donde estaban sentados Leo y Mickey. Lo voltearon a ver en cuanto entró. No vio a Donnie por ningún lado.

Raph sólo tomó un cómic que estaba cerca y fue a sentarse entre ellos dos, ignorándolos:

\- ¿Cómo estas Raph?- le preguntó Mickey curioso u nada burlón. Leo lo vio con cara de _"cállate"_

 _-_ ¿Cómo debería estar?- dijo desinteresadamente sin dejar de ver el cómic.

\- Pues con la noticia de Donnie creemos que nada bien.- contestó Leo.

Raph no pudo contenerse más. Bajó el cómic y los miró seriamente:

\- Miren, no hay nada que pueda hacer ¿está bien? Donnie terminó el suero y no haya nda que pueda hacer al respecto.- dijo alzando la voz.

\- Oye ese no es el Raph que conozco.- replicó Mickey.

\- Exacto- siguió Leo- El Raph que conozco no se rinde tan fácil, siempre lucha por lo que quiere.

\- Pero ¿Qué puedo hacer?

\- Invítala a una cita, puedes estar con ella en lo que Donnie termina de mezclar el suero.- dijo Mickey animándolo.

\- Puedes pasar una última vez con ella y hacer que los últimos momentos valgan la pena.

\- Pero ¿Qué hay de Donnie?- preguntó Raph.

\- No te preocupes, nosotros lo distraeremos.- dijo Leo.

\- ¿Nosotros?- preguntó Mickey sorprendido.

\- Sí.- confirmó Leo.

\- Está bien lo haré.- dijo Raph muy confiado de su decisión.

Dicho esto se levantó del sofá y fue hacia la cocina para que nadie lo que escuchara.

Oyó el teléfono marcando:

 _\- ¿Hola?-_ contestó alguien.

\- Hola Abril.- era tranquilizador escuchar el sonido de su voz al otro lado de la bocina, era tan dulce.- Me preguntaba, si no estás ocupada claro, si no te gustaría salir conmigo.

 _"Por favor, que esté libre"_

 _\- Claro me encantaría, no estoy ocupada, ven por mí en una hora.-_ contestó.

\- Genial, paso por ti en una hora.

 _\- Bueno adiós.-_ y colgó.

Raphael se había quitado un peso de encima, haría que esta noche fuera inolvidable, tenía que hacerla especial y que valiera la pena.

Pero antes Raph tenía que quitarse otro peso de encima.

Se dirigió a la cochera donde Donnie estaba. Él tenía derecho a saberlo o al menos una parte:

\- Hola Donnie.-dijo Raph confiado.

\- Hola Raph- dijo dejando de soldar y saliendo por debajo del Tortu-móvil- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Quería decirte que tengo otra cita con Abril.- muy confiado y firme ante su comentario.

Recordaba cómo se había puesto la última vez que le dijo que tenía una cita con ella, se puso como loco y por ello no le había dicho de las otras citas y que pasaba las noches platicando con ella y mucho menos le había dicho que se había besado con Abril más de una vez. Pero ahora era diferente, tenía la confianza de que su hermano entendería:

 _"Prepárate para la locura"_ pensó ya preparado para los gritos.

\- Me parece bien, creo que puedes hacer que pase un buen rato contigo antes de que el suero esté listo.- contestó.

\- ¿Enserio?- preguntó sorprendido.

\- Claro, no me preocupa que estés con ella, confío en ti.

Esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de Raphael. Donatello confiaba en él, y lo había defraudado pero no podía decirle lo demás porque sabía cómo reaccionaría:

\- Genial.

\- Yo te avisaré cuando tenga el suero para que me digas exactamente en donde estás, estará listo en cuatro horas a lo máximo.

\- Está bien.- fue lo último que dijo y salió de ahí dirigiéndose a la superficie.

Se dirigía al departamento de Abril muy rápido para no perder ni un minuto, suero le faltaban un par de horas y tenía que hacer todo rápido para después olvidarla para siempre.

Llegó extraordinariamente rápido. Tocó a la ventana. Abril se acercó y le abrió con una sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban con la luz, sus labios tan pequeños, era perfecta, Raph nunca se cansaría de mirarla:

Despertó después de estar hipnotizado unos segundos:

\- Hola Raph-dijo Abril- Llegaste rápido.

\- Hola, eh sí es que estaba cerca- dijo nervioso pues no se le ocurría una excusa. También vio que ya no había nada en su departamento- ¿Ya te vas a mudar?

\- Sí, la mudanza llega mañana en la mañana, pero descuida no es muy lejos, aun podré seguir molestándolos.- le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo.

\- Bueno, hay que irnos.

Tomó la mano de Abril y la jaló hacia afuera con un movimiento veloz.

\- No tan rápido- contestó Abril jalándolo hacia ella- Creo que me toca elegir a donde iremos hoy.

\- Y ¿qué no lo has hecho las otras veces?- preguntó en un tono burlón sarcástico.

\- Sí, pero ahora quiero que sea una sorpresa para ti- contestó- Así que ponte el reloj que te voy a llevar a un lugar con mucha gente.

Eso asustó un poco a Raphael, pero cedió. Salieron del departamento siendo guiados por Abril.

* * *

Leo estaba golpeando el saco de boxeo cuando algo le llamó la atención. Su hermano pequeño metía cosas a una mochila y se dirigía a la salida cuando él se interpuso en su camino:

\- ¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Leo.

Mickey hizo una mueca e intentó quitar a su hermano del camino pero no pudo:

\- ¿A dónde crees? Voy a ver la cita de Raph y Abril.

\- Pero dijimos que ya no lo íbamos a hacer.

\- Crucé los dedos.- contestó con una sonrisa pícara.

\- Pero ni siquiera sabes dónde están.- replicó el mayor.

\- No importa, Donnie le puso rastreadores al T-phone puedo encontrarlo rápido. Ven conmigo Leo, yo sé que te mueres por saber a dónde van y que hacen.

\- ¿Qué llevas en la mochila?

\- Pizza, golosinas, soda, binoculares y mi cámara.

\- No puedo creer lo que voy a hacer. Ah…- suspiró- Está bien, iré pero no hay que dejar que nos vea.

\- Muy bien pero antes debo hacer una cosa, espérame aquí.

Mickey dejó esperando a Leo y fue directo al laboratorio de Donnie el cual seguía en la cochera pero Mickey aún se mantenía en guardia:

\- ¿Dónde está la "centrúfuga"? Oh, aquí está.

Desconectó el aparato en el cual estaba el suero.

\- Sólo le quiero dar algo de tiempo a Raph.- fue lo último que dijo. Tomó unas baterías y salió.

\- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- preguntó Leo.

\- Estaba buscando baterías para la cámara.

Los dos hermanos salieron y buscaron a su hermano por el teléfono. Les sorprendió cuando supieron dónde estaba.

* * *

 **Aquí está el capítulo, espero que les gusté y estén atentos para la segunda parte. Manden sus reviews**


	11. Chapter 11: Una última vez Parte 2

Capítulo 11: Una última vez. Parte 2.

Abril y Raphael ya habían llegado a su destino y tal como había dicho Abril, había demasiada gente:

\- ¿Un parque de diversiones?- preguntó Raph incrédulo.

Era ese típico parque que estaba en la orilla de un muelle. No era inmenso como otros pero tampoco era una pequeñeces:

\- Claro, tampoco has venido un parque de diversiones y creí que sería divertido.

 _"Algo es algo"_ pensó Raph.

\- Bue no hay que entrar- continuó Abril- Hoy es día gratis.

Raph sólo sacó una sonrisa y entraron. Al instante Raph tomó dulcemente la mano de Abril. Ella lo miró y le contestó con una tierna sonrisa.

Cuando entraron Raph vio por todo lados, todo se vía muy divertido; no sabía por dónde empezar.

La decisión no fue muy difícil porque Abril lo llevó hacia una Montaña Rusa que estaba a punto de empezar:

\- No, no, no. No me pienso subir ahí.- dijo jaloneándose para evitar subir.

\- Vamos Raph, será divertido.- contestó jalándolo para subir.

\- No.

\- Vamos. Por mí.- dijo haciéndole ojos tiernos.

Raphael no podía resistirse a eso:

\- Está bien, vamos.- dijo y se sentó junto Abril.

Cuando se subió aseguró bien el cinturón y se sujetó fuerte:

\- Peleas contra ninjas, mutantes y alienígenas ¿y te da miedo una Montaña Rusa?- dijo Abril.

\- No me da miedo, sólo estoy viendo que tan seguro es para ti.- dijo tratando de no parecer asustado.

\- Sí, claro.

El vagón empezó a avanzar. Raph se tensó, los rechinidos no le ayudaban mucho:

 _"Voy a morir aquí"_

En eso volvió a sentir la mano de Abril sobre la suya:

\- No te preocupes, estarás bien conmigo.-dijo Abril mientras llegaban a la cima.

Raph no dijo nada, sólo la miró y sujeto fuerte su mano. El vagó calló en picada y sólo se oyeron los gritos de Raph.

Después de unos minutos bajaron del juego y Raphael estaba temblaron:

\- Raph ¿estás bien?- preguntó Abril preocupada.

\- Eso… fue… ¡Increíble!- gritó emocionado- Hay que subir otra vez.

\- No tan rápido, aún quedan muchos juegos a los que podemos subirnos.

"No tengo tanto tiempo"

\- Bueno, hay que subir a dónde quieres.

\- No, te traje para que tú me dijeras a donde ir, por cierto ¿quieres conservar la foto?- dijo señalando a una pantalla que estaba al lado del juego.

Era cuando el vagón calló. Abril salió con los ojos cerrados, una gran sonrisa y con las manos arriba; en cambio Raph salió muy aterrado:

\- Quédatela tú- hubo un silencio- ¿Quieres comer algo? Todo es gratis.

\- Creí que nunca lo dirías.

Fueron a un carrito de Hot-Dogs para comer, de ahí fueron explorando cada parte del parque y entrando a cada atracción a la que podían. Entraron a La Casa del Terror y en esta ocasión Abril fue la que se asustó pero Raph la abrazaba para que no tuviera miedo. Hubo un momento en el que se detuvieron a comer algodón de azúcar con el cual Raph estaba maravillado. Se quedaron a ver los fuegos artificiales en la noche desde La Rueda de la Fortuna; Raph no podía estar más contento, era una noche perfecta pero demasiado para ser verdad.

Bajaron y se dirigieron a un juego de "Tire y Gane" en el cual Raph pudo ganar y conseguirle un peluche a Abril; de ahí fueron a una cabina de fotos que estaba cerca, Raph tenía que tener un recuerdo para cuando esto acabara.

Algo llamó la atención de Abril:

\- Mira, un concurso de disfraces- dijo señalando un letrero- Deberías inscribirte.

\- ¿Estás loca? No pondría en peligro mi identidad por un tonto concu…-se interrumpió a sí mismo- ¡El premio al primer lugar es una motocicleta!

\- ¿Qué decías de poner en peligro tu identidad?

\- No digas nada, tengo que ganar.- dijo.

Se dirigió a la taquilla de inscripciones:

\- Hola quiero inscribirme al concurso.

Lo atendió una mujer algo terca:

\- Bien, llena esta hoja con tus datos y bla, bla, bla… Pero de diré algo se acaba de inscribir un chico con un disfraz de pulpo impresionante, no tienes oportunidad niño bonito.

\- Créame, mi disfraz es más realista.

Cuando empezó el concurso lo único que hizo fue quitarse el reloj para quedar en su verdadera forma. A el al final de la noche sólo quedaban él y el chico-pulpo pero sólo podía haber un ganador y para su suerte él ganó, Raph se había ganado la motocicleta.

Ya era de noche y el parque empezó a cerrar sus puertas.

 _"¿Dónde está Donnie? Ya es muy tarde, no me molesta pero, debió haberme llamado hace horas ¿Nos habrá visto?"_

Pero ahora ya no importaba estaba feliz con Abril en este último día en el que podría estar una última vez con ella.

Abril y Raph, que ahora tenía una nueva motocicleta, ya se dirigían a casa:

\- Espera, quiero quedarme a ver un poco el paisaje.- dijo Raph acercándose al muelle.

\- Está bien, pero hay que darnos prisa está empezando a llover.

\- Sólo será un momento.- dijo al fin sentándose.

Abril lo siguió y se sentó.

En el edificio de enfrente ve encontraban Leonardo y Miguel Ángel espiando a Raph y a Abril:

\- ¿Ya no hay más gomitas?- preguntó Mickey mientras apuntaba con la cámara.

\- No, te las acabaste hace una hora.- contestó Leo viendo a través de los binoculares.

\- Creí que no ibas a espiar su cita.

\- Cállate. Ya va a empezar a llover, mejor hay que irnos.

\- No, hay que quedarnos a ver un poco más.

\- Me preocupa que Donnie no haya llegado.

\- Bueno, tal vez alguien desconectó la "centrúfuga" para darle más tiempo a Raph.

\- ¿Qué hiciste qué?- preguntó Leo gritando.

\- Dije que no hay que dejar que se moje la cámara.

La lluvia empezaba a caer más fuerte pero a Raph no le importó quería estar ahí con ella.

\- Es hermosa. La Luna ¿no crees?- comentó Abril.

\- Claro.- dijo.

Tomó su mano. La lluvia empezó a hacer más fuerte.

 _"Tengo que besarla"_

\- Abril…

\- ¿Sí?

Se fue acercando poco a poco hacia ella hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un largo y tierno beso. Pasó las manos hasta su cara para aferrarse más a ella. No quería que esto terminara.

Pero tenía que suceder, esa voz en su cabeza que le recordó que evo no era real, que a ella le gustaba Donnie y a Donnie le gustaba Abril. Ella no lo amaba y pronto todo terminaría pero no podía seguir engañándose a sí mismo.

Se separó de Abril bruscamente y se dirigió a donde estaba la motocicleta ignorando a Abril:

\- ¿Qué te pasa? No puedes besarme y luego alejarte.- dijo gritándole y acercándose a él.

Raphael trató de ignorarla pero no podía contenerse más:

\- Abril…- tenía un nudo en la garganta- Escucha, tú te golpeaste en la cabeza y fue tan duro el golpe que empezaste a creer que yo era tu novio y que me amabas.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo?- se acercó más a Raph- No me importa lo que pienses. Yo te amo, y sé que tú sientes lo mismo por mí.- dijo y le levantó la mirada con las manos.

Eso bastó para que Raph la volvió a besar, pero no fue un beso como los otros, fue un beso diferente, fue con más sentimiento, sintió bien lo que era un beso. Abril lo rodeo con sus brazos el cuello y Raph le rodeo la cintura.

* * *

Leo y Mickey no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, su hermano estaba besando a una chica:

\- No puede ser, que bueno que Donnie no está aquí.- comentó Leo.

\- ¿Qué yo qué?- se oyó una voz al fondo. Donnie.

\- Donnie.- dijeron los dos simultáneamente y sorprendidos.

\- Perdón por llegar tarde pero la centrífuga dejó de funcionar.

\- He, que raro ¿no?- dijo Mickey.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

\- Nada.- volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Qué están viendo?- dijo y se acercó a la orilla.

Lo que vio lo inundó de ira, era Raphael, su hermano, besando a Abril, la chica que le gustaba. Era más que obvio que no le seguía la corriente, eso ya era algo más.

\- Donnie, tranquilo no es nada.- dijo Leo.

Pero Donnie no escuchaba nada.

\- Lo voy a matar.- dijo y ve abalanzó hacia abajo pero sus hermanos lo detuvieron.

\- No, Donnie. Él no sabe que estamos aquí y no debe saberlo.- dijo Mickey.

Pero Donnie en ese momento Donnie lanzó el suero con una increíble puntería al cuello de Abril.

* * *

Raph nunca olvidaría esa noche e intentaría no alejarse de ella.

Abril se fue separando de él lentamente bajo la lluvia pero la mirada en su cara no era la que esperaba:

\- ¿Raph? Pero ¿Qué…?- Se le pusieron las mejillas rojas, parecía muy confundida.

 _"Oh no"_

\- Abril…

\- Me tengo que ir.- fue lo último que dijo para después irse a tomar un taxi en una esquina sin decir nada más.

Raph iba de camino a la guarida pensando en lo que había pasado y estaba seguro de lo que era. Abril había recobrado la memoria por sí misma.

Llegó a la guarida frustrado y triste. En la sala se encontraban sus hermanos:

\- Hola Raph ¿cómo te fue?- preguntó Leo intentando disimular.

\- Eh… bien… creo- contestó desanimado- Donnie, por cierto, Abril ya recobró la memoria ella sola.

\- ¿No me digas?-dijo acusador pero sólo logró confundir a su hermano. Leo lo miró enojado.-Quiero decir, que bien de todos modos el suero no estaba listo.-mintió.

\- Genial. Me voy a dormir.- dijo se fue.

\- ¿Ahora tengo que fingir que no vi nada?- preguntó Donnie.

\- Tienes todo el derecho de estar enojado pero mira el lado bueno, Abril ya recuerda todo lo que era antes, puedes seguir con tu plan de salir con ella.- dijo Leo intentando animarlo.

\- Está bien.

Raph no pudo dormir esa noche, no podía creer que ya no podría estar con ella como antes, ya no sería lo mismo pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer, excepto…

* * *

 **O por dios, gracias por todo, esto por ustedes gracias a los que han seguido esta historia y… la voy a seguir, gracias por darme su opinión, voy a seguir con más capítulos. Mañana subiré el próximo estén atentos sé que subo los viernes pero no pude esperar a subirlo. Manden reviews para ver que opinan y si quieren denme ideas para empezar un nuevo fic gracias los amo** **J**


	12. Chapter 12: Otra oportunidad

**Aquí otro capítulo, que bueno que les ha gustado quiero agradecer a Daysha109 que bueno que te guste** **J** **. No soy dueña de TMNT.**

* * *

Capítulo 12: Otra oportunidad.

Raph por más que intentó olvidarse de Abril no pudo. No podía olvidar todo tan fácil todo lo que ocurrió entre ellos. Pero no debía notarse que estaba desesperado frente a sus hermanos. Despertó, fue a la cocina para desayunar e intentaría actuar normal.

Sólo estaba Leo intentando hacer el desayuno:

\- Buenos días.- dijo Leo.

\- ¿Dónde está Mickey?- preguntó Raph.

\- No ha despertado. Creí que sería bueno empezar a preparar algo.- contestó.

\- La última vez que cocinaste algo no pasó nada bueno.

\- Eso quedó en el pasado, ahora tengo todo controlado.

\- Sí, claro.

\- ¡No!- llegó Mickey gritando hacia donde estaba Leo- Aléjate de la cocina Leonardo.

Leo se alejó de su lado:

\- Está bien, está bien. Buenos días a ti también.

Mickey no le hizo caso. Empezó a preparar un homelet dándoles la espalda a sus hermanos pero no se había percatado que Raph estaba ahí:

\- Leo, no pude borrar el video como me dijiste.

\- Eh… Mickey.- advirtió a su hermano nerviosamente.

\- Déjame terminar- dijo el menor- Tengo que esconder bien la cámara para que Donnie no la busque, he ¿te imaginas si ve que más hizo Raph con Abril anoche?- dijo volteando ya con el homelet listo y fue cuando vio a su hermano sentado.

Había visto a Raph enojado pero ahora era como si el infierno se hubiera liberado dentro de sus ojos:

\- Oh… Hola Raph.- dijo simulando como si no hubiera dicho nada.

\- ¿Me volvieron a espiar?- los miró a ambos.

\- Raph, sé que estás muy enojado pero…- tenía miedo de su hermano- Fue culpa de Mickey.-dijo Leo señalándolo.

\- ¿Por qué siempre me culpan de todo?- preguntó Mickey.

\- No puedo creerlo, confíe en ustedes.- volvió a levantar la voz.

\- Raph…- empezó Leo para tranquilizar a su hermano pero entonces entró Donnie y detuvieron la discusión.

\- Buenos días chicos.- dijo sentándose.

Mickey sirvió el desayuno a sus hermanos y se sentó. Hubo mucho silencio:

\- Chicos, respecto a lo de Abril no hay que decirle nada ni recordarle nada, como si nunca hubiera pasado.

\- Está bien.- contestó Mickey por todos.

\- Y… ¿Cómo te fue anoche, Raph?- preguntó Donnie como vi lo acusara de algo.

Raph se tensó:

\- ¿Por qué siempre preguntas?- dijo con desinterés.

\- Porque me interesa que pasa entre Abril y tú. Sobre todo cuando ella se comporta así.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó volteando a verlo.

\- Tú sabes lo que quiero decir.- lo enfrentó.

\- Wow Mickey, esto está delicioso.- intervino Leo intentando cambiar de tema.

\- ¿Por qué no te explicas mejor?- lo reto Raph.

\- No salías con Abril porque ella quería, sino porque tú la invitabas.

 _"¿Cómo lo sabía?"_

\- Leo ¿Quieres ir a calentar?- preguntó Mickey nervioso.

\- Claro voy contigo.- contestó y ambos salieron de la cocina lo más rápido que pudieron.

Raph se puso más nervioso pero intentó disimularlo:

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- No te hagas él que no sabe nada, sabes perfectamente, te empezó a gustar Abril y no sólo saliste una vez con ella, tuvieron más citas.

\- No pienso tener está discusión contigo.-dijo Raph levantándose de la mesa.

\- No quieres porque sabes que tengo razón. ¿A dónde vas?

\- A un lugar lejos de ti.-contestó y se fue.

Era muy temprano para estar fuera de la alcantarilla pero tenía que reparar el daño que había hecho. No importa lo que Donnie hubiera dicho.

Había llegado. La nueva casa de Abril, la última vez que la vio le había dado la dirección de su nueva casa. La mudanza dejó unas últimas cajas y se fue, era la oportunidad de Raph para entrar por la puerta trasera para que nadie lo viera:

Tocó la puerta, esperaba que Abril pudiera oírlo. Abrió la puerta:

\- Hola.- dijo Raph saludando dulcemente con una mano.

Las mejillas de Abril se pusieron rojas. Le cerró bruscamente la puerta:

 _"No era la reacción que esperaba, pero ¿de qué otra forma reaccionaría?"_

Volvió a tocar:

\- Abril, por favor abre la puerta.

\- Fuera de aquí- le gritó del otro lado- ¿Cómo sabes mi dirección?

\- Tú me la diste.

\- ¿Por qué haría eso?

\- Si me dejas entra te lo diré. Por favor.

Escucho silencio pero al fin abrió la puerta. Raph le respondió con una sonrisa y entró:

\- Te lo advierto, si intentas algo…- no la dejó terminar.

\- No voy a intentar nada, sólo quiero hablar. Linda casa por cierto.

Se dirigieron a la cocina:

\- Gracias. ¿De qué quieres hablar?- dijo como si no supiera nada.

\- ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?

\- ¿De qué? ¿De anoche? Bueno, recuerdo que Mickey me tiró de la azotea y un minuto después me estabas besando. Y ahora creo que me estoy volviendo loca.- contestó sentándose en una silla.

 _"¿Había olvidado tanto?"_

\- Respecto a eso…- no pudo terminar.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Raph le explicó todo lo que había pasado y lo que había tenido que hacer pero no se atrevió a confesarle lo que sentía por ella:

\- Entonces ¿Me enamoré de ti?-preguntó Abril sorprendida.

\- Sí. Pero creo que te llegué a conocer más a fondo.- contesto Raph.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó preocupada.

\- Me refiero a que te llegué a conocer más en una que en todo el tiempo que llevamos conociéndonos.

\- ¿Por ejemplo?

\- Por ejemplo…- se puso a pensar- Ah, tú saga favorita es Zombie Atack.

\- Claro que no.

\- Claro que sí.

\- Bueno, bueno, me gusta un poco.

\- ¿Un poco? Tienes un disfraz original de la película.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que…?- no termino la pregunta, la había descubierto- Al perecer te conté muchas cosas ¿Qué más?

Pasaron la mañana charlando respecto a todo lo que habían hecho juntos y ahora Raph se sentía más cómodo con ella porque ahora era realmente ella:

\- Voy a hacer sushi ¿Quieres?- preguntó Abril.

\- No, una vez cociné contigo y fue divertido pero salió mal- Abril lo miró extrañada- Cuando… ya sabes.

\- Espero no haber sido una gran molestia, debió haber sido difícil para Donnie ¿o no?

\- ¿Para Donnie?

\- Sí, bueno todos sabemos que le gusto.

\- O… ¿enserio?- no puedo evitar preguntar- Y… ¿Él te gusta?

\- ¿Donnie? Al principio se me hacía lindo y quería intentar algo con él, pero no daba el siguiente paso y me di por vencida.

A Raphael le preocupó eso:

\- Lo siento, yo…- no terminó, el T-phone empezó a sonar. Era Leo diciéndole que regresara a la guarida.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Abril.

\- Era Leo, tengo que volver o Splinter me matará.

\- Está bien.- lo acompaño hacia la puerta.

\- Me alegra que pudimos hablar y espero que ya no se tan incómodo.

\- Yo también.- hubo un silencio incómodo.

\- Bueno, adiós.- dijo saliendo por la puerta trasera.

\- Espera- le gritó Abril- Tal vez podamos ir a ver Zombie Atack 3 al cine. Un día. Si quieres.- dijo algo nerviosa.

Raph estaba a punto de decir que ya la habían visto pero Abril no lo recordaba, y le encantaría ir a verla otra vez con ella:

\- Claro.- contestó con una sonrisa y se fue. Sabía que era el inicio de algo nuevo.

Volvió a la guarida rápido:

\- Ya llegué.- le dijo a Leo que lo estaba esperando.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? Tuve que decirle a Splinter que te enfermaste y que por eso no saliste de tú habitación.

\- Gracias por cubrirme. Ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a hacer algo importante.

Se dirigió a donde estaba Donnie:

\- Hola.- dijo Raph.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

\- Quiero disculparme por cómo me comporté contigo en la mañana y… por todo.

\- Eh… gracias creo.

\- También tengo que admitir que llegué a sentir algo por Abril, pero ahora ya la olvide, fue algo pasajero.

\- No es tu culpa, Abril es una linda chica y es imposible no enamorarse de ella.

\- Sí, lo que tú digas.- dijo y salió.

Vio a Mickey espiando. Empezó a correr pero Raph lo alcanzó:

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas gusano?- dijo haciéndole una llave.

\- Por favor no me mates, soy demasiado lindo.- gritó llorando de miedo.

\- No te matare si me haces un favor.

\- ¿Qué clase de favor?

\- Que me des las cintas de los videos que grabaste.

\- ¿Nada más?

\- Nada más.

\- Está bien, pero suéltame.- dijo y su hermano obedeció.

Fueron a la habitación de Mickey y le dio las cintas:

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Para qué las quieres?

\- Par que no se lo enseñes a nadie y para que en un futuro no me puedas molestar.

Fue lo último que dijo y se fue a su habitación. Recordaría esos momentos toda la noche.

* * *

 **Gracias por seguir esta historia, manden sus reviews y recomienden mi historia. En uno o dos capítulos más voy a meter a Casey para que estén atentos ;) . No sé qué tan seguid subiré capítulo porque estoy de vacaciones y no sé cuándo voy a salir o cuando no pero no la voy a dejar escribir.**


	13. Chapter 13: El Regreso

**No soy dueña de TMNT.**

* * *

Capítulo 13: El Regreso.

 ** _Dos meses después_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad, Mickey seguía grabando todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, Leonardo seguía viendo "Space Heroes" cada tarde, Donnie continuaba intentando conquistar a Abril pero seguía sin decirle lo que siente, y Raph, bueno, él seguía teniendo el mal genio que siempre había tenido aunque desde que habló con Abril se habían convertido en muy buenos amigos.

El verano había terminado y las clases empezaban. Abril tuvo la primera clase de Literatura, sacó la nota más alta en su clase por el ensayo de "Niebla Blanca". En la segunda tuvo Gimnasia.

La escuela era más cansada de lo recordaba, sobre todo cuando no tienes muchos amigos. Ya era hora del almuerzo y se sentó a comer, en eso alguien llegó a saludarla:

\- Hola pelirroja.- era Casey.

\- ¡Casey!- dijo Abril con felicidad- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

\- Ni me lo recuerdes, estar en casa de mis abuelos es terrible. Todo ahí es viejo y huele a ungüento y a crema para dentaduras. En resumen, el pero verano de la vida.

\- Lo siento tanto.- dijo la pelirroja sarcásticamente.

\- ¿Y tú que hiciste?- preguntó Casey mientras le daba una mordida al almuerzo de Abril.

\- Nada interesante, hice la tarea de verano y no salí mucho.

\- Escuché que te mudaste.

\- Oh, eso también.

\- ¿Y los chicos?

\- Ellos hicieron lo mismo de siempre- no tenía la intención de decirle que había tenido una cita con Raph, además no lo recordaba y Casey querría detalles- Donnie inventó un reloj que los hace parecer humanos.

\- Genial, tengo que ir a visitarlos. Raph va a matarme por haberlo dejado.

\- No lo creo- vio en la cara de Casey un rayo de esperanza- Te golpeara, te hará sufrir y luego te matara.

Tocaron la campana para ir a clases:

\- Ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a clase. Un gusto verte de nuevo Jones.

\- Igualmente O 'niel.

Ya era la hora de salida y Abril estaba agotada. Todavía tenía que esperar a Casey en el entrenamiento para ir los dos juntos a ir a ver a los chicos.

El entrenamiento acabó y Abril ya no aguantaba más lo púnico que quería era llegar a dormir.

Tardaron un rato en llegar a la guarida pues el paso de Abril era lento. Al fin llegaron:

\- Ya llegó por quien lloraban.- gritó Casey al entrar.

Todos al oírlo fueron a saludarlo. Mickey llegó y lo abrazó muy fuerte:

\- Oh Casey, te extrañé tanto.- dijo Mickey.

\- Lo sé… ahora… suéltame no puedo… respirar.

\- Oh, claro.-dijo el más joven soltándolo.

\- Que bueno que volviste.- comentó Leo.

\- Nos hacía falta otro idiota.- dijo Donnie.

\- ¡Jones!- oyeron un grito. Raphael.

\- Hola hermano.- se saludaron de puños.

\- Estás consiente de que dejaste solo todo el verano ¿verdad?- reclamó Raph.

\- Sí, y quiero decirte que lo siento, te lo compensaré.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Y verás.- dicho esto fueron a comer pizza, ver TV, toda una buena tarde con los amigos.

Ya se había hecho de noche y los humanos tenían que irse casa, se despidieron y fueron a sus casas.

Casey decidió acompañar a Abril para que llegara a salvo a casa, Abril sabía que era sólo para estar a solas:

\- Bueno, aquí es mi nueva casa.- dijo Abril en la puerta.

\- Es muy grande- Abril no dijo nada, estaba muy cansada. Hubo un silencio incómodo- Oye, me preguntaba si no querrías ir a patinar en hielo, tú, yo, solos.- dijo haciendo una insinuación con las cejas.

Abril no quería lastimarlo pero tenía que decirle la verdad:

\- Casey no sé cómo decir esto pero… Estoy saliendo con alguien.- dijo Abril con pena.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Con quién? ¿Hace cuánto?

\- No puedo decirte quien es pero he estado saliendo con él desde hace unas semanas. Lo siento.

\- Oh, no preocupes, yo estoy bien. Buenas noches pelirroja.

\- Buenas noches.- entró al a casa y Casey se fue.

Donnie oyó un ruido cerca que hizo que se despertara. Eral su teléfono:

\- ¿Hola?- contestó Donnie.

 _\- Hola Donnie, soy Casey. Te veo en cinco minutos en el techo de mi casa._

\- ¿Por qué?

 _\- Tengo que contarte algo, es sobre Abril._

\- ¿Qué pasa, está bien?

 _\- Claro, sólo ven._

Donnie colgó y fue rápido a donde Casey, ya era más de media noche y no quería que nadie se diera cuenta que salió.

Llegó con Casey que lo estaba esperando sentado en la orilla del edificio:

\- Al fin llegas.- comentó Casey.

\- ¿Qué querías decirme?

\- Hoy invité a Abril a una cita…- fue interrumpido.

\- ¿Me llamaste para restregarme tu gloria?

\- No me dejaste terminar- continuó- La invité a una cita, pero ella me dijo que estaba saliendo con alguien.

Donnie se preocupó:

\- ¿Con quién?- preguntó Donnie?

\- No lo sé, no me lo dijo. Pero hay que averiguar quién es.

\- Ya se te ocurrirá algo, tú eres el genio aquí.

-Mmm…- se puso a pensar- Tal vez deberíamos seguirla, para ver con quién sale o a donde va.

\- Me paree bien, yo investigaré sus llamadas, mensajes, su diario…

\- Como quieras pero hay que averiguar quién es.

\- O hay que intentar que nos diga quién es.

\- Okey. Ahora me tengo que ir antes que se den cuenta que no estoy.

Donnie regresó a la guarida a dormir porque en la mañana sería un largo día.

Casey no le apartó la mirada a Abril todo el día, tenía que poner atención con quien hablaba y con quien pasaba más tiempo hasta ahora los posibles eran Chris de su clase de aritmética o Kevin de su clase de ciencias.

Las clases habían terminado y Casey la perdió de vista por la acumulación de gente, no fue sino hasta la calle que la pudo encontrar otra vez sentada enfrente de una cafetería con un chico de pelo castaño y con una chaqueta negra, Abril parecía pasarla muy bien pero Casey no lo toleraría. Estaba a punto de ir a hablar con ellos para verle la cara al chico pero se levantaron dándole la espalda a Casay. Intentó seguirlos pero con la sobrepoblación de Nueva York no pudo, los había perdido.

Unas horas más tarde fue a la alcantarilla para decirle a Donnie lo que había pasado:

\- ¿No le viste la cara?- preguntó Donnie.

\- No, pero por como lo vi, creo que no lo conozco y mucho menos tú.

\- Bueno no hay que dejar de investigar.

\- Está bien.

Casey salió de la cocina y fue a buscar a Raphael-

\- Hey, Raph.- le gritó Casey.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Recuerdas cuándo dije que te compensaría por haberte dejado?

\- ¿Sí?

\- Bueno, un pajarito me dijo que ahora puedes lucir como un humano así que conseguí estos.- dijo sacando dos boletos que llevaba en su chaleco.

\- ¿Un espectáculo de camiones monstruo?- dijo con emoción- ¿Cuándo es?

\- Este sábado, tengo entradas VIP, podremos ver más de cerca las explosiones.

\- ¿Este sábado?- la emoción en su rostro se desvaneció- No puedo Casey, lo siento.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no puedes? ¿Qué podría ser más importante que salir con tu mejor amigo?- estaba enojado.

\- No es mi culpa, Splinter me castigó el fin de semana y no puedo salir. Lo siento.

\- Como sea, buscaré a alguien más que sí pueda ir.- dijo y se fue enojado.

No podía creer que no fuera con él.

* * *

 **Un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste, tal vez suba más seguido de lo que creía pero aun así estén atentos** **J** **No olviden mandar sus reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14: Revelaciones

**Viernes de nuevo capítulo, espero que les gusté. No soy dueña de TMNT.**

* * *

Capítulo 14: Revelaciones.

Lo que quedaba de la semana Casey se dedicó a buscar a quien llevar como pareja ya que Raphael le había cancelado. Aún estaba un poco molesto con eso, como mínimo le pudo haber dicho que estaba castigado desde antes para no comprar los boletos o al menos para ir a otro lugar otro día.

En fin, Casey no encontró a nadie con quien quisiera ir así que tomó medidas desesperadas e invitó a alguien no tan interesante para él pero no le quedaba de otra, le tuvo que llamar hasta que estuvo formado en la fila para poder entrar.

Antes era un estadio pero lo remodelaron para que fuera una pista y ahora era un simple deshuesadero para este tipo de espectáculos, un basurero en pocas palabras. Había mucha gente al parecer a todos les gustaba venir:

\- Hola Casey.- escuchó entre la multitud. Era un chico rubio de ojos azules acercándose a hacía él. Mickey:

\- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-preguntó enfadado. No tenía nada contra Mickey pero prefería estar con su mejor amigo.

\- Perdón, no lo recordé.- contestó.

\- Como sea.- respondió fríamente.

Tardaron unos minutos en entrar, había demasiada gente y perdió de vista a Mickey un par de veces. Al entrar empezó muy rápido y fue increíble para Casey estar en primera fila aunque no estuviera con Raph pero Mickey también era un buen amigo, tal vez, aunque no llevaba dinero y pidió muchas chucherías que Casey tuvo que pagar.

Era oficial, él era el pero acompañante. Para empezar como comió mucho en ese basurero y vomitó encima de un tipo, Casey tuvo que salvarlo y ahora tiene un enorme golpe y en segundo lugar quiso ir al baño pero él no lo acompaño así que fue sólo y terminó en medio de la arena donde un camión casi no mata. Una horrible noche.

El espectáculo estaba a punto de terminar y Mickey estaba más relajado:

\- Casey, gracias por traerme a este lugar y todo lo que has hecho hoy por mí.- dijo Mickey feliz y tranquilo.

\- Ehh… de nada.- contestó ya fastidiado de él.

\- Pero ¿puedo preguntar algo?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Por qué me trajiste a mí y no a Raph?

\- Porque él estaba castigado.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Él no está castigado, no lo ha estado en meses.

\- Pero él me dijo que Splinter…- decidió no continuar, sabía que era inútil. Ahora sabía que Raph no lo dejó por estar castigado ¿lo dejó porque no quería ir?- Lo voy a matar.

* * *

Ya era de noche y la Luna había salido, era una noche no tan caliente pero tampoco tan fría, era una temperatura perfecta para estar con alguien recostado en el sofá. Eso es lo que Abril y Raph estaban haciendo después de una larga tarde de hacer tantas cosas juntos que mejor que terminar recostado viendo una película junto a la persona que amas:

\- No puedo creer que hicieras ver esa película.- dijo Raph mientras rodeaba a Abril con sus brazos.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Fue muy linda.- contestó Abril que estaba recargada en su hombro.

\- No, sabía que sería mala desde que escuché el título.- replicó Raph.

\- "Diario de una Pasión" no se oye tan mal. Y no vi que te quejaras cuando estabas llorando.- contestó Abril.

\- No estaba llorando, me entró algo en el ojo.- dijo indignado.

\- Lo que tú digas Raph.

\- Acabas de colmar el vaso.- dijo Raph y se abalanzó hacia ella.

Le empezó a hacer cosquillas lo cual llevo después a un largo y tierno beso, Raph se puso encima de ella pecho a pecho para disfrutar más el momento. Se separaron después de unos segundos:

\- Por favor, bájate de encima.- dijo Abril con la voz ahogada.

\- No hasta que me des algo a cambio.

\- Feliz aniversario- dijo Abril para después darle otro beso- Ahora por favor bájate.

Raph le hizo caso y se quitó de encima de ella. Le gustaba que le repitiera que ya era su aniversario de un mes, ya era un mes junto a ella sin trucos, había logrado que lo amara de verdad. Después de que Abril recuperó la memoria ella y Raph empezaron a salir durante un mes y fue entonces cuando hicieron oficial su relación pero sin decírselo a nadie por si la relación no funcionaba. Recordaba la primera vez que Abril lo besó después de volver a la normalidad, fueron a patinar en hielo pero ella tropezó cayendo encima de él lo que hizo que prendiera la chispa.

Todo era perfecto hasta que Abril le hizo recordar el problema:

\- Oye, ya tenemos un mes juntos y creo que debemos decirles a los chicos.- comentó Abril.

Raph no sabía que decir al respecto:

\- ¿No crees que es muy apresurado?- preguntó nervioso.

\- No, dijimos que no le diríamos a nadie para ver si esto funcionaba o no pero ahora ya vimos que sí y creo que es justo para los demás que lo sepan.

A Raph no le gustaba la idea de decirles a sus hermanos, no sabía cómo lo tomarían en especial Donatello y Casey, sabía que no sería bueno. Prefería pasar más tiempo con Abril sin que los demás supieran. Pero por otro lado si no les decía perdería la confianza de Abril. Estaba decido, le diría que no:

\- Está bien.- dijo Raph, no podía decirle que no por una parte tiene razón, era justo que lo supieran.

\- Genial, yo le diré Casey y tú le dirás a tus hermanos.

\- Claro- ya no quería tener esta conversación- Oye, ya es tarde tengo que irme.

Salió por la puerta trasera como siempre y se despidió de Abril con otro beso. Amaba besarla de esa manera, sus labios sabían a cereza, los saboreaba mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos sin dejarla ir, era de él y de nadie más y para ella Raph era el único. No la cambiaría por nada del mundo y daría la vida por ella.

Fue directamente a la guarida pensando en cómo decirles a sus hermanos que estaba saliendo con Abril desde hace tiempo pero no quería lastimar a Donnie, eso era lo que más le preocupaba.

Entró a la guarida por la cochera para que nadie notara que salió pero alguien lo estaba esperando:

\- Hola Raph, te estaba esperando.-dijo una voz delante de él.

\- Casey- dijo sorprendido, no esperaba que estuviera ahí- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Tú sabes ¿por qué no fuiste conmigo?- preguntó molesto.

\- Eh… Ya te lo dije, Splinter me castigó el fin de semana.- esperaba que le volviera a creer.

\- ¿No me digas? ¿De dónde vienes?-dijo señalando la entrada a la alcantarilla.

\- Eh…Del baño.- ni siquiera él mismo se creyó esa mentira tan mala.

\- ¿Estuviste en el baño durante casi cinco horas?

\- Pues…- ya no se le ocurría que otra mentira decir.

\- Escucha, tuve que ir con Mickey y él me dijo que no estabas castigado. Si no querías ir conmigo sólo tenías que decirlo.

 _"Maldito gusano lo voy a matar"_

\- No es que no quisiera, no pude ir.

\- ¿Por qué Raph?

\- Porque…- no sabía si decirle sobre su relación pero no tenía de otra, estaba acorralado y no tenía escapatoria. No quería ver cómo reaccionaría pero probablemente estaría mal, aunque por otro lado si le decía a Casey todo iría a decírselo a los demás. Ya estaba decidido, le diría todo.

Pero algo en el rostro de Raph llamó la atención de Casey:

\- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Casey mientras le quitaba algo cerca de la comisura del labio- ¿Es lápiz labial?

 _"Estoy muerto"_ pensó Raph, ya no había escapatoria, se había dado cuenta:

\- Escucha, puedo explicarlo todo, yo…- no pudo terminar pues fue interrumpido.

\- Oh, no hay nada que explicar- dijo Casey algo indignado pero al instante su mirada cambió- ¡Raphy se consiguió una novia!- lo dijo con mucha felicidad.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No estás molesto?- preguntó sorprendido.

\- Claro que no, eres nuevo en esto de las chicas y no puedo estar molesto porque me dejaste por una chica.

\- Gracias eres genial, pero no le digas a nadie.- mejor esperaría a que Abril le dijera.

\- No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

\- Gracias.- dijo aliviado.

\- Ahora dime ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Es linda? ¿Desde cuándo la conoces? ¿Sabe que eres una tortuga?

\- Eh… yo.- eran muchas preguntas.

\- No mejor no digas nada pero hay algo que no debes olvidar.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- "Amigos antes que chicas".- dijo estirando la mano para estrecharla.

\- "Amigos antes que chicas".- repitió estrechándolo fuerte.

Esto de decirles sobre su relación con Abril sería más difícil de lo que imaginó. Nunca se puso a pensar bien en las consecuencias que tendría salir con ella, sería un largo día mañana.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado y no dejen de seguirla. Gracias a Daysha109 por darme tu opinión me ayuda mucho y a Guest que ha estado ahí desde el principio. No olviden mandarme sus reviews me ayudan mucho. ¡Besooos!**

 **P.D: Perdón por tardarme tanto pero mi computadora se descompuso y no pude subir.**


	15. Chapter 15: Discusiones

**Nuevo capítulo, espero que les gusté. No soy dueña de TMNT.**

* * *

Capítulo 15: Discusiones

La mañana empezó y era otro fatídico día para ir a la escuela, siempre la misma rutina. Las clases apenas habían empezado y Abril ya quería un descanso, lo único bueno era que no le habían dejado tanta tarea ni exámenes, eso le quitaba un gran peso de encima.

Era cambio de clase pero Abril tenía hora libre y lo aprovechó para ir a hablar con Casey sobre su relación con Raph. Al igual que él, a ella se le hacía incómodo, no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría al escuchar la noticia pero sabía que no lo tomaría tan bien e igualmente pasaría con Donnie. Abril comprendía a Raph porque no quería comentarles nada pero era justo que lo supieran, no merecían permanecer en la mentira. Por otra parte si no decía Raph se enfadaría con ella, habían hecho la promesa de decirles y no perder más tiempo.

Abril vio a Casey metiendo y sacando libros en su casillero. Era ahora o nunca:

\- Hola Casey ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- dijo ella tímidamente.

\- Hola pelirroja- dijo animado- ¿Qué pasa?

Lo acorraló entre el casillero:

\- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que estaba saliendo con alguien?- estaba muy nerviosa.

\- No me lo recuerdes por favor, es frustrante.

\- Bueno de eso quiero hablarte. Yo… - no sabía cómo decirlo- Con el que eh estado saliendo es Raph.

Casey no parecía muy preocupado:

\- Que graciosa- dijo intentando no reír- Lo siento pero eres muy mala haciendo bromas.

\- No es una broma.- dijo seriamente.

\- Lo que tú digas pero yo sé que Raph…- no terminó. Recordó que ayer él le confesó que había estado viendo a una chica y entonces todo se aclaró- Oh no es una broma.

\- No, no lo es.

\- No puede ser, me voy dos meses y mira lo que pasa, no lo puedo creer.- ya estaba enojado.

\- Oye, entiendo que estés molesto pero sólo pasó.- dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo.

\- Pero ¿por qué él teniéndome a mí?- dijo molesto y frustrado.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- dijo confundida y empezando a enfadarse.

\- Tú sabes a que me refiero- dijo pero notó que Abril no entendía- Él es yo, somos casi la misa persona sólo que yo soy mejor.

\- Escucha Jones, él es muy diferente contigo que conmigo y déjame decirte que no eres mejor que él.- ya estaba molesta.

\- Exacto, es un hipócrita. Todo este tiempo me mintió.

\- No te mintió, yo fui la que le dijo que no debíamos decirle a nadie.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo? No me digas que desde que lo conocí o desde antes.

\- No, llevamos dos meses saliendo.

\- Estabas muy necesitada de mí tal parece.

\- Pasaron muchas cosas durante el verano pero luego habrá tiempo de contarte. El punto es que quería que lo supieras, era justo para ti.

\- Justo ¿Tú qué sabes que es justo?

\- Esperaba que entendieras.

\- Sí, como sea.- dijo y se fue, ya no soportaba esto.

Esto había sido más difícil de lo que pensaba, quería mucho a Casey pero algunas veces se comportaba como un idiota. No quería lastimarlo pero no podían mantenerlo en secreto por siempre.

* * *

Raph por primera vez se despertó temprano, o más bien, nunca durmió. Con muchos esfuerzos pudo apenas dormir una hora continua pero sólo había estado durmiendo en partes. No dejaba de pensar en cómo reaccionarían Donnie y Casey.

Por un lado Casey le había confiado su amistad a Raph y cuando se enterara probablemente ya no querría ser su amigo, y por otro Donnie ya estaba confiado que Raph ya no sentía nada por Abril y cuando le dijera su relación con su hermano ya no sería la misma. Estaba muy asustado e intentando buscar las palabras correctas para decírselo con delicadeza.

Los demás no tardaron en despertar para despertar. Raph no tomaba suficiente valor para decirles a sus hermanos, era frustrante pero en el entrenamiento estaba a punto de decirles pero Mickey lo interrumpió u después no se atrevió decirles pero después de todo tenía todo el día:

Todos estaban en la sala viendo la TV y comiendo pizza, Raph estaba leyendo un cómic y Donnie estaba en su teléfono:

\- Mickey, aleja eso de mí o te la meteré por el caparazón.- dijo Raph amenazando a su hermano menor que estaba grabando con su cámara.

\- Algún día me agradecerás que grabe todo esto.

\- Y ese día tú serás listo.

\- Claro- tardó unos segundos en entender- Oye…

Todo estaba tranquilo a excepción de Mickey pero algo inesperado pasó algo que Raph nunca se hubiera imaginado:

\- Chicos, Abril no tarda en venir así que por favor quiero que desocupen la sala.- dijo Donnie.

\- ¿Por qué habríamos de hacer eso?- preguntó Leo.

\- Porque quiero estar a solas con ella.-contestó.

Raph se tensó:

\- Pero ¿Para qué?- dijo Raph intentando no sonar preocupado.

\- Quiero pasar un lindo rato con ella y quiero invitarla a una cita.

\- No creo que sea buena idea.- comentó Raph ahora preocupado.

\- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Donnie confundido.

\- Porque a Raph le gustaba Abril.- dijo Mickey burlándose.

Raph sólo lo amenazó con la mirada:

\- Lo que quiero decir es que sería mejor que la dejaras ir.

\- Para ti es fácil decirlo Raph, tú ya saliste con ella muchas veces en el verano pero yo nunca me daré por vencido con ella.- dijo Donnie molesto.

\- Pues tal vez deberías.- dijo Raph también molesto.

\- ¿A sí? ¿Por qué?- preguntó desafiándolo.

\- Porque yo salgo con ella.- las palabras sólo salieron de su boca sin querer. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Sus hermanos se quedaron viéndolo sorprendidos con lo que había dicho, en especial Donnie a él le había caído como una bomba. Todo lo que Raph había planeado para decírselo tranquilamente se había ido a la basura, se lo dijo de la forma más horrible y grosera que nunca imaginó:

\- No está pasando otra vez.- dijo Donnie que la parecer estaba en shock.

\- Donnie, escucha lo siento mucho.- dijo Raph tratando de consolarlo.

\- No, no lo sientes. Si lo sintieras me lo hubieras dicho o mejor aún, no lo hubieras hecho.- dijo molesto.

En ese momento se abalanzó para golpear a su hermano. Raph no esperaba el golpe y le dio justo en la cara haciendo que sangrara un poco y cayera al piso; eso hizo que su hermano explotara al igual que él fue encima de Donnie y empezó una pelea pero Leo y Mickey separaron a Raph de su hermano que ya tenía varios golpes pues Raph era más fuerte que él:

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Raph?- preguntó Donnie frustrado intentando incorporarse.

\- No quería que salieras lastimado, yo…- fue interrumpido por un ruido que venía de las alcantarillas.

\- ¡Raphael!- alguien gritó.

De la oscuridad salió Casey Jones que al parecer también enojado dirigiéndose a Raph:

\- "Amigos antes que chicas" ¿Lo olvidaste?- fritó enojado.

\- Veo que tú también ya te enteraste.- dijo Leo nervioso por lo que venía.

\- Claro que me enteré, yo ya sabía que Raph salía con alguien, sólo que yo nunca imaginé que era la chica que le gustaba su mejor amigo.- contestó Casey.

\- Y a su hermano.- dijo Donnie terminando la frase.

\- Oigan chicos, tranquilos. Todos nosotros sabíamos que a Raphh le gustaba Abril y que tenía más oportunidad que Donnie.- dijo Mickey confiado de que trataba de ayudar.

\- Mickey, no me ayudas.- dijo Raph.

\- Confiamos en ti y nos apuñalaste por la espalda.- dijo Donnie.

\- Yo no quería que salieran lastimados.- dijo Raph.

\- ¡Hola chicos!- era Abril que entraba por la alcantarilla.

Al entrar vio a Raph sangrando siendo detenido por Leo y a Donnie y Casey muy enojados, sabía exactamente qué estaba pasando y tenía que ser parte de esta pelea.

* * *

 **¿Qué pasará en el próximo capítulo? ¿Abril detendrá la pelea? ¿Donnie y Casey perdonaran a Raph? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de… Inevitable desastre.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y por sus reviews, intentaré actualizar más seguido pero los viernes siempre habrá capítulo** **J**


	16. Chapter 16: Ojalá y lo entiendas

**Nuevo capítulo, espero que les gusté. No soy dueña de TMNT.**

* * *

Capítulo 16: Ojalá y lo entiendas.

Esto era pero de lo que Abril había imaginado. Cuando llego a la guarida encontró a Leo deteniendo a Raph para que no golpeara a Donnie que yacía sentado en el sofá pues tenía algunos golpes y Mickey intentaba bloquear a Casey para que golpeara a Raph que también había sido golpeado pues le sangraba él labio. Ella sabía que no lo tomarían bien pero nunca imaginó que llegarían hasta ese extremo. Ambos ardían de ira

Abril también enojada se acercó a ellos:

\- ¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Abril furiosa.

\- Tú sabes mejor que nadie que está pasando.- contestó Casey intentando que Mickey se quitara se su camino.

\- ¿Alguien podría explicarme que pasa aquí?- dijo Leo.

\- ¿Qué Raph no les explicó?- volvió a preguntar pero ahora confundida.

\- No me dieron tiempo.- respondió dándoles una mirada culpable a Donnie y Casey.

\- No hay nada que explicar, lo hiciste a propósito.- reclamó Donnie.

\- Mickey, ve a traer hielo y el botiquín.- dijo Abril.

Al instante el menor fue por lo que le había pedido, Casey ni siquiera intentó atacar a Raph pero en cambio le lanzó una mirada retadora. Leo dejó de bloquear a su hermano. Abril tomó la mano de su novio para llevarlo al sofá donde estaba Donnie, al igual que Casey le lanzó una mirada.

Mickey llegó rápido con las cosas y se las dio a Abril, ella le puso la bolsa de hielos en la cabeza a Donnie para los moretones y al ver que su hermano lo miraba lo miro triunfante lo cual hizo que Raph se pusiera un poco celoso pero después Abril tomó el botiquín y sacó un desinfectante para limpiar la herida de Raph y la cubrió con un gasa:

\- No necesito esto, fue sólo un golpe.- dijo Raph.

\- Sólo quiero ayudar.- contestó.

\- No pienso quedarme aquí para ver como lo mimas.- dijo Casey dispuesto a irse pero Abril lo detuvo.

\- Espera- dijo la pelirroja antes de que se fuera- Par empezar no lo estoy mimando, le estoy ayudando al igual que lo hice con Donnie y como tú no tienes ningún golpe no veo porque ayudarte. Y aparte quiero explicarles bien lo que pasó.

\- Creo que ya todos sabemos que pasó durante el verano.- dijo Mickey.

\- ¿Qué pasó en el verano?-preguntó Casey todavía molesto.

\- Creo que hay que comenzar desde ahí.- dijo Abril y volteó a ver a Donnie para que le explicara ya que él sabía más del tema pero no quería hablar de ello.

\- Mickey tiró a Abril de la azotea dejándole un golpe en la cabeza lo cual hizo que Abril pensara que tenía una relación con Raph.- explicó Leo.

\- Y eso hizo que a Raphie le gustara Abril.- dijo Mickey burlándose.

\- No me digas así.- dijo amenazándolo con el puño. Él sólo le respondió con una sonrisa pícara a su hermano mayor. Notó que Abril se sonrojó un poco ante el comentario de Mickey lo cual también pareció disgustarle también a Casey.

\- Claro y por eso hice un suero para que pudiera recordar la memoria y al final funcionó y Abril pudo recordar.- continuó Donnie.

\- Un momento- interrumpió Raph, ahora el parecía enojado- No terminaste el suero a tiempo, ella recordó la memoria por si sola.

\- Sorpresa.- dijo sarcásticamente.

\- Dijiste que el suero no había estado listo.- le reclamó.

\- Y tú dijiste que ya no sentías nada por ella.- le contestó.

Se miraron con odio, Abril nunca los había visto así nunca y mucho menos a Raph, claro, él siempre se molestaba con mucha facilidad pero esta vez era diferente en sus ojos se veía que ya estaba cansado y harto. En cambio en la cara de Donnie había mucho odio, ella siempre lo vio como un chico tierno y dulce pero ahora era como si fuera a matar a alguien con su mirada. Estaban a punto de empezar otra pelea pero de no haber sido por Abril que estaba en medio de ellos dos:

\- El punto es…- dijo intentando que no volvieran a golpearse- Que después de eso Raph fue a mi casa para explicarme todo lo que había pasado y descubrí que es más agradable de lo que pensaba y ahora estamos aquí.

\- Dijimos que no le diríamos nada.- reclamó Donnie todavía con el hielo en la cabeza.

\- Tenía que saberlo, no podía dejar las cosas así.- contestó Raph.

\- Bueno la verdad, esperaba que lo entendieran pero veo que son tan inmaduros para llegar a golpearse ¿Entienden?

\- Entiendo, ahora sé a quién culpar- dijo Casey volteando a ver a Mickey- ¡Eres un imbécil!- dijo gritándole y dándole un golpe.

\- Auch…oye.- se quejó e menor.

\- Oye, nadie golpea a Mickey excepto yo.- dijo Raph levantándose para defender a su hermano.

\- Ya dejen de pelear- volvió a decir Abril poniéndose en medio de los dos- ¿No les da vergüenza? Ustedes son mejores amigos y pelean por una estupidez.

\- No me arrepiento de nada.- contestó Casey sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Raph.

\- Por eso Raph no quería decírselos.- siguió la pelirroja.

\- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó Leo.

\- Porque sabía cómo se pondrían de locos.- explicó Raph.

\- Eso demuestra la poca confianza que nov tienes.- reclamó Leo.

\- No empieces una pelea que no puedes ganar.- amenazó Raph a su hermano.

\- Exacto, ahora creo que necesitan un tiempo a solas- dijo Abril- Voy a entrenar con Splinter por si me necesitan, procuren no sacarse un ojo.

Fue lo último que dijo y fue hacia el dojo dejando a los chicos solos, empezó el silencio incómodo, nadie sabía cómo empezar una conversación, todos habían peleado por algo. Raph quería intentar disculparse por no habérselos dicho pero eso los enfadaría más. Leo tenía razón, tal vez no les había dicho nada porque no les tenía suficiente confianza pero por otro lado tampoco quería pelear con Casey ni Donnie y menos por una chica pero ellos tenían que entender que el corazón no se manda y que tal vez debían apoyarlo en esta nueva etapa de su vida, eso lo haría sentirse mucho mejor.

Raph fue el primero en hablar:

\- Lamento no habérselos dicho antes.- dijo sin verlos a los ojos.

\- ¿Enserio es lo único que vas a decir?- preguntó Donnie frustrado.

\- Ya no quiero pelear, y mucho menos por esto.- le contestó.

\- Yo tampoco quiero pelear- comentó Casey- Lamento haberte golpeado Mickey.

\- No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrado.- le contestó.

\- Y Raph… perdóname por haberme comportado así, creo que los celos me consumieron, ya sabes.

\- Estabas en todo tu derecho, yo no te dije nada y era obvio que reaccionaras así.

\- ¿Amigos?- preguntó abriendo los brazos.

\- Amigos.-confirmó y lo abrazó.

\- Me alegro de que todo esté bien otra vez.- dijo Leo con una sonrisa de orgullo.

Ya todo estaba bien entre ellos dos y eso hacía sentir a Raph muy cómodo, era bueno saber que era apoyado por las personas que más quiere. Pero aún faltaba alguien, tenía que disculparse con él, quería sentirse apoyado:

\- Donnie- volteó a ver a su hermano- Quiero disculparme por haberte golpeado y por… por todo.

Lo que salió de a boca de su hermano no era exactamente lo que esperaba:

\- Pues yo no te perdono, fueron dos meses de mentiras y ¿quieres que lo olvide en un minuto? No es tan fácil Raphael.- dijo y fue hasta su habitación.

\- No te preocupes, sólo está enojado, ya se le pasará.- dijo Leonardo intentando consolar a su hermano.

\- Sí, creo que tienes razón.- dijo triste y frustrado.

Ojalá lo llegará a perdonar, no soportaría la idea de que su hermano no le volviera a hablar o que cometiera alguna locura por esta situación.

* * *

 **Primero que nada quiero agradecer a KenndaAnne, que bueno que te guste mi fic y espero que tampoco dejes el tuyo, que por cierto se los recomiendo, es una gran escritora.**

 **Esperen el próximo capítulo y manden sus reviews.**


	17. Chapter 17: Todo ha cambiado

**Viernes de nuevo capítulo, espero que les gusté. No soy dueña de TMNT.**

* * *

Capítulo 17: Todo ha cambiado.

Ya se había hecho más tarde y Abril no había terminado todavía. Después de todo lo que había pasado ese día las cosas se calmaron un poco, empezaron a comer y mirar la televisión. Aunque Raph estaba feliz de que Casey lo apoyara aún estaba mal por Donnie, esperaba que pudiera perdonarlo y entenderlo.

Abril a fin salió del dojo agotada:

\- Hoy Splinter fue muy rudo- dijo suspirando cansando y recordó el tema que dejó pendiente- ¿Ya hablaron? ¿Solucionaron sus problemas?

\- Hablamos y creo que las cosas están bien ahora.- contestó Casey.

Abril sonrió:

\- Me alego de que ya todo esté bien.- dijo la pelirroja.

\- No del todo. Donnie aún me odia.-comentó Raph frustrado.

\- No te odia, sólo está algo molesto, se le pasara ya te lo dije.- le dijo Leo.

\- Leo tiene razón, ya se le pasara, sólo hay que darle tiempo- dijo Abril- Además él tiene que comprender que esto está fuera de su control.

\- Sí, supongo que sí.- contestó Raph todavía frustrado.

\- En fin, me tengo que ir.- siguió diciendo Abril.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto? Pero acabas de terminar. Quédate.- le suplicó Mickey con ojos de cachorro.

\- Me gustaría Mickey pero estoy muy cansada y tengo que hacer una tarea que me encargaron- vio que el pequeño se desilusionó- Pero mañana es sábado, me puedo quedar todo el fin de semana.

\- Eso sería genial.- dijo Raph entusiasmado y todos voltearon a verlo, no era normal verlo así.

\- Bueno, yo también me tengo que ir.- dijo Casey parándose del sofá y poniéndose a lado de la pelirroja.

\- Nos vemos mañana.- se despidió Leo por todos.

\- Yo también vendré, no me perderé un fin de semana con mis amigos.- dijo Casey.

\- Genial, compraré mucha pizza.- comentó Mickey muy emocionado.

Todos rieron:

\- Hehe, bien, adiós chicos.- se despidió Abril de todos y al final fue con Raph, pero con él hundió sus labios en un beso corto pero tierno. Sólo logró hacer que los demás los vieran raro otra vez pero hicieron como si no hubieran visto nada. En cambio Raph no se esperaba ese beso, no enfrente de sus hermanos aunque ya era costumbre despedirse así entre ellos y tal vez no era que Abril ya tuviera confianza de hacerlo enfrente de ellos, tal vez se le olvido que alguien los miraba ahora, pero al final se dio cuenta y terminó el beso, estaba igual de sonrojada que Raph. Fue lo último que hizo y Abril salió con Casey hacia a superficie:

\- Voy a tener que acostumbrarme a eso.- se escuchó Casey decírselo a Abril.

\- Eso fue hermoso.- dijo Mickey después de que se fueron.

\- Quién lo diría, mi hermano es un romántico.- Leo le siguió el juego.

\- Cállate Bobonardo.- le dijo Raph enojado.

\- Tú fuiste quien dijo que jamás te ibas enamorar ni cosas por el estilo.- le reclamó Mickey burlándose.

\- No oí que te quejaras hace dos meses.- le contestó Raph.

\- Obvio que no, pensaba que sería de esos amores pasajeros de verano, no venía al caso burlarme de ti. Pero ahora todo ha cambiado.

\- No me van a dejar en paz ¿verdad?- preguntó fastidiado.

\- Nop.- contestaron los dos hermanos al unísono.

Sus hermanos no lo dejarían en paz en un largo tiempo, este tema era perfecto para burlarse de él.

* * *

Casey y Abril caminaron juntos hasta donde ella vivía, no hablaron mucho durante el trayecto aún era bastante incómodo después de todo lo que había pasado. Abril no sabía cómo sacar un tema de conversación, no quería verse desesperada de hablar pero tampoco quería verse grosera por hablar como si nada hubiera pasado. Al fin llegaron a su casa.

Abril estaba a punto de despedirse pero Casey se le adelantó:

\- Antes que nada quiero disculparme por actuar como un completo idiota.

\- No te preocupes, yo tampoco hice mucho para evitar pelear entre nosotros.- dijo Abril.

\- Y quiero decirte que te apoyare en todo- Abril le sonrió- Aunque si ese maldito te hace algo te juro que lo matare.

\- Bueno, ahora me siento más segura.

\- Me tengo que ir, descansa pelirroja.

\- Hasta mañana Jones.- contestó y entró a su casa. Todo estaba mejorando.

* * *

Fue una de las únicas noches en las que Raph pudo dormir tranquilo, bueno, no del todo pero durmió más que otras noches. También en la mañana no fue el último en despertarse, en toda la mañana Donnie no le dirigió la palabra, era como si Raph no existiera para él y eso le dolía en el fondo pero o disimulaba. Además de eso, todo iba bien, hasta que llegó la hora del entrenamiento, ahí entrenaron como siempre pero hubo un momento en el que Splinter los dejó para ir a hacer un poco de té todo iba bien hasta que tuvo que pelear contra Donnie, se pusieron en posición y empezó la pelea. Normalmente era fácil pelear con él pero ahora fue muy brusco no podía con él, tanto fue su enojo que a final no pudo contra él. Raph lo golpeó muy fuerte derribándolo. Leo y Mickey se pusieron alerta:

\- No quiero pelear contigo Donnie.- dijo cansado.

\- Que lastima porque yo sí.- dijo esto y se incorporó demasiado rápido derribando a Raph con una patada y se puso encima de él.

\- ¡Dejen de pelear, por favor!- gritó Mickey

Estaba a punto de golpearlo otra vez en la cara pero entonces llegó Splinter y de no haber sido por él seguramente en este momento tendría un ojo morado y un par de dientes menos.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó Splinter enojado.

\- Sensei, sólo estábamos…- dijo Leo intentando ayudar pero no sabía cómo continuar.

\- Estábamos intentando hacer una nueva maniobra.- terminó Donnie, todos se sorprendieron ante su respuesta.

Splinter los miró como si sospechara algo pero al parecer lo convenció y continuó el entrenamiento por unos minutos más. Cuando terminaron les dio el mismo sermón de siempre que Raph ya estaba cansado de escuchar, dejó ir a Leo y a Mickey y justo cuando creyó que era libre para estar con Abril, que seguramente ya había llegado, les dijo a él y a Donnie que se quedaran:

\- ¿Quieren decirme algo?- preguntó Splinter muy serio como siempre.

Raph y Donnie se voltearon a ver preocupados:

\- No.- contestaron al mismo tiempo.

\- Anoche creí escuchar una pelea entre ustedes ¿Es sobre Abril?- volvió a preguntar.

\- Creo que es mejor que Raph se lo diga ya que él es el problema.- dijo Donnie todavía enojado.

\- Ahí vamos de nuevo- contestó Raph- ¿No te cansas de pelear siempre por lo mismo?- preguntó sarcásticamente.

\- Lo dice el loco temperamental.- le respondió con el mismo tono.

\- ¡Silencio!- les regaño su maestro- No pueden pelear así y menos por una mujer ¿Olvidan que así perdí a mi amigo?

\- No es mi culpa, él me traicionó. Sabía que ella me gustaba y sale con ella al propósito.

\- Ya te dije que no es cierto.- e reclamó Raph a su hermano.

\- ¿Por qué estuviste tanto tiempo callado Donatello?- preguntó.

\- No fue tanto, me lo dijo apenas anoche.

\- ¡Raphael! Creí que ya le habías dicho de tus sentimientos desde antes como te había dicho.- le reclamó.

\- No pude decírselo, simplemente no pude.- le respondió.

\- ¿Tanto tiempo te lo guardaste?- preguntó Donnie enojado.

\- Pero ahora ya te o dije.- dijo justificándose.

\- ¡Basta los dos!- les gritó Splinter- Tiene que perdonarse el uno al otro, ahora los escucho.

Ellos dos se dieron la espalda pero no había de otra, tenían que disculparse:

\- Perdón por haberte golpeado.- le dijo Donnie aun dándole la espalda.

\- Donatello…- dijo Splinter tratando de que dijera más.

\- Y también perdón por haber reaccionado así, creo que estaba muy celoso.- continuó.

\- Sí bueno, actuaste como un completo idiota.- le respondió.

\- ¡Raphael!- le gritó Splinter para corregirse.

\- Ahhh…- suspiró- Y yo lamento no habértelo dicho desde que empecé a sentir algo por ella, creo que merecías saberlo.

\- Bueno, yo lamento no haberte apoyado, creo que si Abril es feliz yo soy feliz.- dijo volteando a verlo. Raph hizo lo mismo.

\- Creo que fue mi culpa que racionaras así, no use las palabras correctas para decírtelo sutilmente.

\- Están mejor ahora ¿no?- dijo Splinter.

\- Sí es creo.- contestó Donnie.

\- Bien, ahora pueden irse.

\- Hai senesi.- dijeron los dos y se fueron.

Salieron para dirigirse a la sala donde estaban los demás:

\- Entonces… ¿Estamos bien?- preguntó Raph incómodo.

\- Claro.- respondió su hermano

Raph suspiró de alivio pero Donnie lo puso contra la pared:

\- Pero te lo advierto, si le haces algo o la lastimas de alguna manera, te sacaré del caparazón y te cortaré en pedacitos.- dijo amenazándolo.

\- Casey me llamó anoche diciéndome lo mismo, también Mickey y Leo lo hicieron en la mañana así que tengo una larga fila de amenazas. No te preocupes, no le haré daño.

\- Bien, vamos ahora.- dijo y fueron a la sala donde ya los esperaban.

Allí vieron a sus hermanos junto con Casey y Abril, rodeados de muchas cajas de pizza:

\- Al fin llegan, y justo a tiempo para ver los vídeos de las citas de Raph y Abril.- dijo Mickey emocionado.

\- ¿Qué? ¿De dónde los sacaste?- preguntó Raph enojado.

\- Oh, sobre eso, entre a tu cuarto y los saque.- le contestó.

\- Mejor corre.- le susurraron Leo y Casey.

\- ¿Qué? Pequeño gusano, ven acá.- dijo fue a perseguirlo.

Mickey fue corriendo por toda la alcantarilla gritando ayuda para que su hermano no lo matara:

\- Va a ser un largo fin de semana.- dijo Abril aunque sabía que sería uno de los mejores.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado sus reviews me alegran el día, que bueno que les guste.**


	18. Chapter 18: La Mejor Noche

**Nuevo capítulo, espero que les gusté. Perdón por estar un tiempo ausente pero tuve cosas que hacer u no me llegaba inspiración y también quiero agradecer a Arment y sobre todo a KenndaAnne, gracias por recomendarme** **J** **, y les digo que en este capítulo hay momento Raphril.**

 **"Raphril para todos"**

 **\- Créditos: KenndaAnne.**

 **Ahora mejor los dejo para que puedan leer. No soy dueña de TMNT.**

* * *

Capítulo 18: La Mejor Noche.

Empezaron la tarde viendo un par de vídeos de las citas de Raph y Abril y al parecer Mickey era el único maravillado de ver los vídeos. Leo se sentía algo culpable por haberle seguido a su hermano en ese tiempo y sentía la mirada de Raph devorándolo de e enojo de haberlo hecho, Casey y Donnie también estaban incómodos de ver cómo habían sido las citas e intentaban reprimir los celos que sentían. Ellos no eran los únicos, también Abril se ruborizaba y confundía a cada rato pues no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado, y por último Raph sentía incómodo porque, aparte de estar sentado junto a Donnie y Casey, lo estaba porque Mickey a cada rato se burlaba de él. En las citas no recordaba haber sudado tanto pero al parecer se había puesto muy nervioso en la primera cita, tal vez Mickey había editado el vídeo para verse así pero después de recapacitar Raph pensó en que Mickey y apenas sabía usar la cámara.

Durante la tarde vieron varias películas y comieron demasiada pizza hasta más no poder y sin darse cuenta se hizo tarde y era hora de dormir:

\- Ahh…- se quejó Mickey medio dormido tirado en el suelo- Nunca creí decir esto, pero no puedo comer más pizza- dijo y miró en su estómago- Oh, peperoni.

\- Creo que voy a vomitar.- dijo Casey recostado en el sofá.

\- Es hora de ir a dormir chicos.- mandó Leo.

\- Pero aún queda pizza.- dijo Mickey intentando moverse.

\- La comeremos en el desayuno.- dijo Raph.

\- Está bien.- contestó el menor.

\- Donnie, despierta.- dijo Abril moviéndole el pie pues estaba enterrado en una pila de cajas de pizza vacías y era lo único que se veía de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ya amaneció?- preguntó preocupado y todavía dormido e intentando levantarse.

\- No, es hora de dormir.- contestó Leo.

Todos intentaron levantarse para ir a dormir pero habían comido tanto que no podían, Leo, Raph y Casey ya habían podido levantarse:

\- Raph, cárgame.- dijo Mickey en tono suplicante y cansado.

\- Ni lo sueñes.- le contestó

\- Ayúdame a levantarme.- dijo Abril a Raph, estaba recargada en el sofá también cansada.

\- Mejor te cargo.- y dicho esto la levantó con sus brazos **(fue un estilo princesa)** para llevarla a su habitación.

\- Oye, yo te pedí primero.- reclamó Mickey.

\- Ya lo sé, pero ella es tres veces más ligera que tú. Y también porque me cae mejor que tú.- le contestó y Mickey sólo le contestó con una mueca de enojo.

Todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para dormir. Raph llevaba a Abril en brazos y la llevó a la habitación donde se quedaría:

\- Bien, aquí será tú habitación.- dijo Raph bajándola enfrente de la puerta de la habitación.

\- Gracias, pero no era necesario que trajeras cargando.- le dijo Abril en tono pícaro.

\- En parte lo hice para molestar Mickey.- le contestó y se acercó más a ella.

\- ¿A sí? Pero debo decir que también disfruté el viaje.- dijo rodeando con sus brazos su cuello.

Estaban solos y nadie podía verlos. Raph le rodeó la cintura jalándola hacia él, estaban a punto de besarse pero:

\- Lamento tener que arruinar este lindo momento pero es hora de dormir, tortolitos.- era Leo, arruinó un momento perfecto.

Raph se separó de Abril para ir a su habitación para dormir y entonces oyó a Casey hablando con ella:

\- Oye pelirroja, si quieres podemos compartir habitación, porque hay muchas ratas y ya sabes.- dijo Casey pasando a lado de ella.

\- Cuidado Jones, ya no es soltera.- se oyó la voz de Raph al final del pasillo.

\- Lo siento, lo olvidé- le contestó con un grito para que lo escuchara- Que descanses O 'niel.

Abril no sabía la hora que era, tal vez ya faltaba poco para que amaneciera pero ahora ya no podía concebir el sueño después de tener esa pesadilla pero hoy en día era normal tenerlas, ya era al menos la tercera vez que se despierta esa noche. Tomó una bata que había traído, se puso las pantuflas y fue a la cocina por un poco de leche tibia para intentar dormir. Volvió a su habitación para intentar dormir pero no pudo. Salió del cuarto para ir al final de pasillo donde estaba la habitación de Raph, tocó un par de veces sin que le abriera la puerta, volvió a tocar y oyó que se levantó de la cama:

\- ¡Mickey!- se oyó que le gritaba desde adentro de la habitación- ya te dije que si no puedes dormir vallas con Leo, no vengas a moles….- se interrumpió a si mismo al ver que era Abril.

\- Hola.- dijo Abril en tono de pena.

\- Hola Abril ¿qué pasa?- él también parecía algo apenado.

 _"¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?"_

\- Tuve una pesadilla y me preguntaba si podría quedarme un rato aquí.- dijo Abril moviendo demasiado los ojos.

\- Eh… claro, pasa.- Raph también estaba incómodo, no esperaba que Abril fuera a su habitación a estas horas de la noche.

\- Gracias.- contestó y entró.

\- ¿Es tuya la bata?- preguntó sorprendido.

\- Sí, es mía.- contestó.

\- Creí que no las usabas.

\- No las uso pero la traje por mí pijama.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Es muy provocadora?

\- No, todo lo contario. No es nada sexy, por así decirlo.

\- Vamos, todo lo que usas te queda "sexy" y no creo que sea peor que tu bata de abuela.

\- Creo que tienes razón.

\- La tengo, ahora quítatela.

\- Está bien, pero no te rías.- Raph levantó la mano para indicar que lo prometía.

Abril empezó a desatar la bata hasta que se la quitó, mostrando una pijama con pantalón rosa pastel con conejos blancos en él y con una blusa de color amarillo.

\- No está tan mal- dijo Raph para que se sintiera bien- Ahora hay que dormir ¿no crees?

\- Haber si puedo dormir.- dijo Abril.

\- No te preocupes, me quedaré despierto para cuidar que no te pase nada.

Eso hizo que Abril se derritiera, se acercó a Raph para para rodearlo con sus brazos alrededor del cuello, Raph hizo lo mismo, la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él para poder besarla. Hundió sus labios en los de ella.

\- Me debías ese beso.- dijo Abril separándose de él.

\- A dormir pelirroja.- dijo sonriendo y Abril se acostó en la cama, Raph tomó una almohada y una manta para acostarse en el suelo.

Era increíble pero esa noche pudo dormir perfectamente, no tuvo otra pesadilla en lo que quedaba de la noche, tal vez era porque estaba cerca de Raph o otra cosa, ella no lo sabía.

Abril notó en el reloj que había en la pared que ya había amanecido, no vio a Raph en el suelo tal vez ya se había levantado a desayunar o al menos eso creía. Entonces sintió la almohada algo dura y se dio cuenta de que no era una almohada en lo que estaba recostada sino un brazo, en específico, el de Raph y no sólo eso, también con el otro brazo la tenía abrazada.

 _"¿Cuándo se había cambiado a la cama?"_ pensó Abril, no recordaba que se hubo cambiado, de hecho, apenas recordaba que había venido aquí anoche:

\- Si ya despertaste por favor voltea la cabeza, tengo mucho pelo en la boca.- dijo Raph pero apenas se le entendía pues su cara estaba, ella no sabía que ya estaba despierto.

\- Buenos días a ti también.- contestó y se volteó para verlo a la cara y darle un beso dulce.

\- Lo siento, pero aunque tu cabello huele muy bien me estaba ahogando.

\- ¿Por qué no te levantaste?- preguntó la pelirroja.

\- Porque estabas adherida a mi brazo y no quería despertarte.- contestó.

\- Perdona.

\- No te preocupes, dejó de importarme cuando deje de sentirlo.- Abril sólo le contestó con una ricita.

\- ¿Cuándo te viniste a la cama?

\- Hace un par de horas, empezaste a moverte mucho, intenté despertarte pero después de un momento te calmaste pero luego volvió, hasta que te enrollaste en mi brazo y ya no pude soltarme- le contestó Raph- Ahora vamos a desayunar antes de que se pregunten dónde estamos.

\- Está bien.- dijo y se levantaron. Abril tomó su bata.

\- ¿Te la vas a poner?

\- Claro tal vez a ti no te importe pero puedo apostarte de que Mickey y Casey van burlarse.- contestó Abril.

\- Buen punto, pero antes los golpeo.

\- Gracias por defender mi honor.- dijo en tono de burla.

Ambos rieron y fueron a desayunar pero en diferentes tiempos para que nadie sospechara que habían pasado la noche juntos.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado y creo que el final se acerca pero no se preocupen porque estoy pensando en hacer una secuela. También creo que pronto voy a escribir mi primer One- shot así que estén atentos.**

 **Otra cosa, tal vez no suba el viernes porque voy a estar ocupada y si lo subo sería ya muy tarde así que no sé. Viendo el lado bueno, estoy emocionada porque va a regresar Mona Lisa en la cuarta temporada XD y también porque este domingo se estrena "Turtles in time" pero en U.S.A** **L** **pero no importa veré el resumen :B**

 **No olviden que los amo y gracias por sus reviews, no olviden decirme que les parece errores de gramática o cosas por el estilo.**

 **¡Besooos!**


	19. Chapter 19: Inevitable Desastre

**Viernes de nuevo capítulo, es media noche pero técnicamente es viernes. Perdón por estar tanto tiempo ausente pero he estado un poco ocupada y no he sabido cómo seguir el capítulo pero he aquí. Este es el último capítulo y espero que lo disfruten; me tardé también en escribirlo y han sido al menos 2200 palabras sin contar la introducción y lo último que agregué al final, lloré cuando escribí las últimas palabras, me dio mucho sentimiento.**

 **Mejor no los distraigo más, espero que disfruten él capítulo. No soy dueña de TMNT, de ser así el tema central sería Raphril.**

* * *

Capítulo 19: Inevitable Desastre.

Abril fue la primera en llegar a la cocina, Raph le dijo que se quedaría más tiempo en su habitación para que nadie sospechara nada pues era muy temprano como para que él estuviera despierto y eso levantaría muchas sospechas.

Al llegar sólo vio a Mickey y a Leo. Mickey, como siempre, ya estaba preparando el desayuno y Leo tomaba una taza de té. Abril se ofreció a ayudarle al menor a cocinar pero él se lo negó; Leo le invitó un poco de té en lo que estaba lista la comida pero Mickey lo tomó como una indirecta. Seguido de esto Abril empezó a platicar un poco con Leo, de cualquier estupidez que se le viniera a la cabeza y en ningún momento sacó su relación como tema de conversación, eso hizo que Abril se sintiera cómoda al respecto.

Después de unos minutos el desayuno al fin estaba listo, era pan tostado, jugo, homelet y waffles _"Hoy Mickey se lució"_ pensó Abril. Al instante entró Donnie hipnotizado por el olor de la comida seguido segundos después por Raph y Casey. Todos se sentaron a comer, Abril se sentó entre Leo y Raph; frente a ella estaba sentado Mickey entre Donnie y Casey; por primera vez en mucho tiempo las cosas estuvieron tranquilas:

— Mickey, esto está delicioso . —comentó Casey atragantándose con la comida.

— Tiene razón. Creo que es lo mejor que haz cocinado en años— le siguió Leo.

— Gracias, vi en una revista algo parecido y al parecer si me quedó. — contestó Mickey.

— Me hubiera encantado ayudarte. — le reclamó Abril mientras le daba un sorbo al jugo.

— Fui a tu habitación esta mañana, toqué varias veces ¿Por qué no abriste?— continuó Mickey.

Abril sólo vio a Raph de reojo ¿Habrá intentado entrar? ¿Habrá notado que no estaba en su habitación? Miles de preguntas se le venían a la cabeza a Abril y notó que Raph también estaba algo nervioso. No sabía que contestar pero debía hacerlo rápido o si no sospecharían y de por sí ya sentía las miradas que la presionaban:

— Lo siento, debí estar dormida, me dormí muy tarde y estaba muy cansada. — contestó la pelirroja, ojalá lo creyeran.

— Claro, te comprendo. Yo también estoy cansado pero si no me levanto para hacer el desayuno Leo hace un desastre.

— Sólo fue una vez. — reclamó Leo ante la respuesta y siguieron comiendo.

Abril logró oír la risita ahogada de Raph, sabía que se burlaba de ella por la respuesta tan desesperada que le dio a Mickey, así que le dijo una ligera patada debajo de la mesa por lo cual hizo que Raph se sobresaltara. Quiso devolverle la patada pero se equivocó y pateo por accidente a Mickey:

— ¡Oigan!— chilló Mickey— ¿Quién me pateó?

Abril intentó no reírse:

— Tal vez que no deberías ver tantas películas Mickey. — le dijo Donnie en tono de burla.

— Hablo enserio, alguien me pateó. — volvió a reclamar.

Abril volteó a ver a Raph con cara de _"suerte para la próxima"_ Raph no pudo evitar gruñir.

— No puedo creer que aún tengan hambre después de todo lo que comieron anoche— comentó Abril.

— Somos hombres, Abril— empezó Mickey— Nosotros siempre tenemos hambre.

— Es la única cosa en la que Mickey tiene razón— dijo Casey.

— Lo ves. Ya que hablamos de eso ¿Cuándo es la boda?— continuó diciendo el menor.

Raph se atragantó con la comida _"¿Por qué había preguntado eso? Ni si quiera venía al tema"_ pensó:

— ¿Quién dijo algo sobre una boda?— preguntó algo nervioso y confundido. Él no era el único, también notó que Abril estaba confundida ante el comentario de Mickey, al igual que ella lo estaban Casey y Donnie pero estaban más preocupados— y tal vez un poco enojados— que nerviosos.

— Tranquilo Raph, sólo quería que me dijeran con anticipación para poder comprar un buen regalo— continuó diciendo.

 _"Estúpido Mickey"_ pensó Raph.

— Mickey, solo estamos saliendo, nada más. Para casarse se necesita más tiempo del que llevamos Raph y yo— explicó Abril.

— Exacto, no hay porque adelantarse ¿O sí?— dijo Donnie preocupado.

— No, para nada. Tal vez algún día, pero no— dijo Raph intentando tranquilizar a su hermano— Mickey ¿Podrías mantener tu boca cerrada una vez en tu vida?

— Está bien, pero cuando se casen quiero ser el primero en saber— contestó Mickey.

— Claro, lo que tú digas Mickey— dijo Abril.

Todos terminaron de desayunar y fueron directo al dojo a entrenar como siempre pero Splinter —por ser fin de semana y estar con Abril y Casey— los dejó entrenar menos tiempo de lo acostumbrado. Normalmente Abril no peleaba contra los chicos pero _sensei_ le dijo que tenía que intentarlo al menos, hasta Leo le dijo que era mala idea pero no importó mucho porque de todos modos luchó contra ellos. Para resumir, fue horrible. Primero le tocó luchar contra Mickey y no fue muy fácil para ser el más torpe, no tenía piedad por ella y era muy rápido lo cual hizo que perdiera al instante; no quería ni imaginar cómo iba ser de difícil pelear contra los demás. Después siguió Leo—tiene que ser una broma—él era más tranquilo con ella, no era como Mickey que sólo la atacaba, él sólo se centraba en esquivarla para que al final tal vez ganara, tardó más tiempo que Mickey pero _sensei_ le reclamó que dejara de esquivar para que Abril pudiera defenderse, Leo sólo miró con cara de _: "lo siento"_ ; perdió al instante. Siguió el turno de Donnie, él también era más tranquilo pero sí la atacaba de vez en cuando; con él también tardó un rato en ser derribada pero pudo darle más golpes que a Mickey y por primera vez en todo el entrenamiento había logrado derribar a alguien pero en el fondo sabía que se había tropezado al propósito. Era el turno de Raph, sabía que él era muy agresivo en las peleas y que tal vez no duraría más de un minuto pero no podía ser tan rudo con ella ¿o sí? Empezaron a pelear y Abril dijo el primer golpe pero como era de esperarse logró esquivarlo, él la atacaba pero no como esperaba; volvió a darle un golpe y esta vez pudo derribarlo; Raph tenía excusa de porque la había dejado ganar ¿por qué no hacerlo? Era tan pequeña y débil que hubiera sido injusto no haberlo hecho, aunque Abril sabía que también lo había hecho al propósito pero agradecía que se la hubiera dejado fácil.

Todos fueron un reto, no peleó con Casey porque él no era muy bueno. Al fin terminaron de entrenar dejando a Abril agotada pero tal vez ellos ha sido uno de los entrenamientos más fáciles que hayan tenido. Splinter les dijo como había estado en el entrenamiento y las cosas que normalmente decía, todo era normal y empezaron a salir del dojo hasta que _sensei_ les pidió a Raph y a Abril que se quedaran un momento:

 _"Mierda, esto no es bueno"_ pensó Raph.

— ¿Qué pasa _sensei_?— preguntó Abril nerviosa.

— Ustedes bien saben que a mí no se me escapa nada. —dijo de un modo muy sereno.

— Si es por lo del entrenamiento, déjeme decir que Abril ganó limpiamente. — dijo Raph nervioso.

— No es eso lo que iba a decir— dijo todavía tranquilo— Lo que iba a decir es, sé que ahora llevan una relación amorosa y quiero decirles que tienen mi bendición pero recuerden que…— siguió diciendo Splinter la típica plática que le dan a las parejas como "deben tener respeto" "confianza" y bla, bla, bla. Raph no le estaba prestando tanta atención, odiaba los sermones y ahora era mucho más incómodo pues ahora Splinter les daba esa horrible plática de parejas, aunque por un lado era bueno, no habían tenido la oportunidad decirle formalmente a Splinter que estaba saliendo, claro que él lo sabía, pero por educación tenían que decírselo directamente los dos como pareja.

Abril sabía que sería incómodo pero nunca imaginó que lo sería tanto. Podía sentir también como se tensaba Raph ante las palabras de su _sensei,_ pero no podía sentirse peor que ella. Algo interrumpió los pensamientos de ambos:

— ¿Entendieron?— finalizó al fin.

— Sí, _sensei_ — respondieron los dos al unísono aunque ninguno había prestado atención a lo que había estado diciendo.

— Pueden irse— dijo y obedecieron.

Salieron del dojo para dirigirse a la sala donde todos estaban pero Raph la acorraló:

— ¿Sabes? No tenemos que pasar la tarde aquí, podemos salir— le dijo Raph.

— ¿Quieres secuestrarme, Raphel?— le preguntó de forma pícara.

— No tengo otra opción. Vamos— dicho esto la tomó de la mano y la llevó hacia la cochera donde después salieron a la superficie.

Pasaron un buen rato dando vueltas por los edificios fue entonces cuando decidieron ir por algo de comer. A Abril no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza la misma pregunta ¿Habrán notado los demás que no estaba? Era algo obvio pero no quería que nadie se preocupaba de que no estuvieran.

Ambos se detuvieron en un edificio para poder comer tranquilos y poder ver como se prendían las luces de los edificios en cuanto anocheciera, la noche empezaba a hacerse cada vez más fría pues se acercaba el otoño. Después de eso vieron las estrellas— aunque era casi imposible con la contaminación lumínica— pero las pocas que pudieron ver las disfrutaron pues estaban juntos:

— La plática que nos dio Splinter no me la esperaba— dijo Raph mientras la abrazaba para que no sintiera tanto frío.

— ¿Tú crees que es incómodo para ti? Pues lo fue más para mí. No es lindo que tu "suegro" mande a sus hijos a golpearte— dijo Abril mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho.

— ¿Enserio crees que lo del entrenamiento lo hizo por el hecho de que somos pareja?

— Hay muchos padres celosos.

— Tú sabes que Splinter te quiere mucho, eres como su hija.

— Uh, espera a que conozcas a mi padre.

— Pero ya lo conozco.

— No como "suegro" Ahora está de viaje de negocios así que volverá en un par de meses— dijo Abril sacando una pequeña risa.

— Gracias por avisarme, así podré huir con anticipación— dijo Raph sarcásticamente, eso hizo que Abril soltara otra risita— Amo hacerte reír.

Abril le dio una sonrisa pícara y tomó la cabeza de Raph para acercarlo a ella. Raph la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él; Abril se acurrucó en él, sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente el uno al otro. Sus labios estaban muy cerca para cerrarse en un beso y nada ni nadie podría separarlos, excepto:

— Espera…— interrumpió Raph, le puso el dedo en los labios para que no pudiera besarlo.

— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Abril decepcionada.

— Shhh…. — la volvió a callar con el dedo. Hecho esto se dirigió hacia la cisterna de agua que estaba en la orilla del edificio en donde estaba. Cuando estaba junto a ella la golpeó varias veces. Abril se preguntaba por qué había interrumpido su momento sólo por ir a golpear cosas hasta que algo, o más bien dicho alguien, cayó de la cisterna:

— ¡Mickey!— gritó Raph tomándolo del caparazón y sacándolo de ahí abajo.

— Por favor, no me mates— dijo cubriéndose la cara para bloquear el golpe que Raph seguramente le daría.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó Abril.

— Venimos a buscarlos— conestó.

— ¿Venimos? ¿Dónde están los demás?— preguntó Raph enojado.

— Leo dijo que cubriríamos más terreno si nos separábamos— explicó Mickey.

— Entonces ¿Por qué nos estabas grabando?— preguntó Raph quitándole la cámara de la mano.

— Porque no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

— Mickey, no puedes espiar a las personas. Ahora vete y dile a los demás que estamos bien, llegaremos en unos minutos— dijo Abril.

— Está bien— dijo el menor y Raph lo soltó.

— Pero no vuelvas a espiarnos ¿Entendido?— le advirtió Raph.

Mickey le hizo una seña de: _"entendido"_ y se fue:

— Bien, al menos se fue ¿En qué nos quedamos?— dijo Raph tomándola de la cintura jalándola hacia él y hundir sus labios en los de ella, sellando su amor con el beso prometido.

Tardaron un rato en la azotea para después viajar a la alcantarilla. Cuando llegaron todos preguntaron alarmado en dónde había estado pero no hacían mucho caso a lo que decían. En la noche todos vieron varias películas, algunas de terror, algunas de comedia. Ya era la hora de dormir y cada quien ve fue a su habitación. Abril esperó a que todos estuvieran dormidos para poder ir a la habitación, pero esta vez no tuvo ninguna pesadilla, sólo quería pasar otra noche junto a Raph. En la mañana se despertó temprano para ayudar a Mickey a preparar el desayuno. La tarde llegó y Abril y Casey tuvieron que irse casa después de ese lindo fin de semana. Las cosas estaban tranquilas y todo volvía a la normalidad; pasó otro mes y Abril y Raph seguían juntos y esperaban que siguiera así aunque algunas personas pensaran que su relación sería un Inevitable Desastre.

 _FIN_

* * *

 **No puedo creer que esto haya llegado a su fin. Enserio, muchas gracias a todos los que la siguieron, gracias por sus reviews, gracias por su apoyo y por sus recomendaciones.**

 **Quiero agradecer a _Guest_ que estuvo desde el principio en esta serie, a _KenndaAnne_ que le encantó la serie, por recomendarme y por todo lo que ha hecho por mí. También quiero agradecer a _Daysha109_ que también fue fiel seguidora de la serie. Gracias por todo.**

 **Todavía no seguiré la secuela pero probablemente estaré subiendo One-shots para que estén atentos pero es seguro de que habrá segunda parte.**

 **¡Gracias por todo! ¡Los amo! ¡Besos!**

 **-RAPHRIL-**


End file.
